


Emotions in Kirkwall

by Manuel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Love, M/M, Medium amount of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuel/pseuds/Manuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic featuring Manuel, my lovely Iron Bull and the chargers <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fair deal

**Author's Note:**

> It´s been months since I wrote fic huh... i know what I said in my last fic... I am a LIAR xD!! How I could possibly wait all that time until next DA gets released? No way lol!! My thirst for Iron Bull is insatiable! I hope you guys have some entertainment :)!!
> 
> There´s one more thing I would like to adress. I´ve been reading in Tumblrs about people feeling like victims when writing fic featuring Solas or Iron Bull... Just in case someone wonders about me... I want to leave absolutely clear that I had never felt like a victim when writing sex with my adorable Iron Bull in any of my fics. Never ever!! I am the one who decides how I want to feel in those scenes and what kind of scenes I desire to write. I may write Bull as someone with initiative and being dominant during sex. But that is entirely MY decision. Bull is, was and will be for me always a caring kinky husbando/boyfriend (Whatever) who enjoys sex with his Kadan, in addition of sharing many kind of feelings. And how I know? You might ask. It´s simple: I wouldn´t be posting anything here in first place... and secondly why I would write something to feel myself bad later? Wtf...? So yeah, that´s impossible. 
> 
> As for those people who had felt like a victim in the fics... Please take this honest advice from a gay, non-expert, unpopular, meaningless, crazy Iron Bull fic writer: No Guys!! Katoh!! Snap out of it!! Use your imagination! You guys are the rulers of your histories!! Write what you would like to see in them!! There´s a paragraph in which you feel like an object or worse? Backspace inmediately or Supr asap!! Enjoy writing! Don´t be slaves of your mind. Take the reins!! Imagination is an empty canvas that can be filled with tons of possibilites. Why to fill a canvas with unpleasant stuff? Just think about it... Feel free to share your thoughts about this topic. If interested, you can also check the tumblr dominawritesthings and find out more or even ask her/him (dunno lol) anything and I am certain she/he will be glad to help and discuss more. 
> 
> Finally I want to thank a user from a forum called Sfir that shared his/her insight with me about Seheron.

4th Parvulis. It´s quite a hot day. Hightown is bustling with people. Gone are the days in which people had mixed thoughts of the Arishok and so are the times when the city of Kirkwall suffered the rebellion between mages and templars. The city was restored, people enjoyed the new peace. However this story is not only to display what comes and leaves in the trails of time but to tell what happened to Iron Bull and Manuel during their stay in Kirkwall: their new home. Perhaps the readers could think this was a place of retirement for the former “Inquisitor” so he could enjoy the rest of his lifetime. Nothing further from reality as this was indeed part of his plan as response to a series of events that twisted their initial goals. Needless to say, working under Bull´s orders would prevent any kind of retirement. 

Near the market it is located Manuel´s mansion. After all, our Knight enchanter considered a good idea to take the viscount´s offer and accept his gift. He needed a place to think carefully what to do, when or how… and while it´s true he could do that by travelling with the chargers around all Thedas, having a place to rest and organize things up could only benefit him and the others. Saying that the chargers lived in the same place with Iron Bull and Manuel would be wrong and just like that the viscount fixed the problem searching another place for them. It was an acceptable favor, taking in to account everything the Inquisitor did for him, and for all Thedas. In return Iron Bull and the others accepted to be hired swords at the service of the viscount Varric Tethras, as long as they stayed in Kirkwall. That was the only condition.

Manuel came out from the room and descended the stairs slowly. Somehow he felt weird living in a mansion. He began to miss those old days when he used to ride the Iron Bull out there, or in the tent under a cloak of stars. Feeling how Iron Bull kissed him in a frenzied condition while they could feel the sunset was special too. Outside he could groan or shout as loud as possible while feeling Bull inside him and no one would interfere… Now it was more cozy but with a couple of servants that Varric brought to the mansion, because Manuel and Iron Bull deserved the “best”. Manuel wondered if Varric did it on purpose…

“Damn… I can´t believe I have all this for me and Bull… The chargers got lucky as well…” Manuel continued staring at everything and suddenly asked. “Phira! What day is today? Thursday. Right?”

“Exactly sir. Half a week since the sir, Iron Bull and his crew arrived to Kirkwall and talked with the viscount!!” Phira one of the servants answered.

“Half a week already… Mmm… Not so long as I thought and still... here we are. Good thing I had the key Varric gave to me…” Manuel began to remember what happened some time ago… before their arrival.

Half a week before.

The waves, the waters in the sea grow kind of turbulent but not up to dangerous extents really. The ruthless rain accompanied with the wind seemed almost like a typical tale of shipwreck. Finally the night falls upon the walking sea. Inside this ship were travelling the people in direction to Kirkwall and among them could be found the chargers. Travelling by ship was definitely an incredibly dull and boring option. If only the weather stopped at least, they could enjoy some fresh air in the journey… but it wasn´t the case. The chargers and Iron Bull sat in one of the rooms for the passengers. Hours were getting incredibly long and the atmosphere between them wasn´t really the best one. It´s not like they discussed or fought but the plans Iron Bull had on his mind couldn´t be executed as he wanted. The chargers as well as Manuel knew this was something their commander hated, especially when it involved everyone´s fate, his Kadan included. He was stuck now. There was nothing he could do at the present moment. Everybody kept talking in low voice to each other, except for Iron Bull who remained thoughtful and Rocky that for unexplained reasons didn´t say a word for a long time. A few moments later Manuel entered in the room. Rocky noticed how Manuel placed his hand on Bull´s shoulder and shared some words with Bull as whispers. They both nodded and Manuel left the place again… to his cabin, maybe? He wasn´t sure…

After a while Rocky approached Krem. He wanted to ask him something apparently. “Hey Krem… eh…”

“What is it? You better have a good reason to interrupt my meaningless conversation with Stitches…” Krem said.

“Your breath… reeks a lot. Right?” Rocky whispered.

Krem complained pushing Rocky aside “What the!? Well, thank you. Mr. Evident. What do you think we just drank EARLIER? Your breath also does. Huh… Rocky, I am not in mood for jokes, at least not for now.”

“Yeah. I can see that asshole! All of you began to behave like that since we boarded the ship. Let me ask you the serious question this time…” Rocky responded.

“Go ahead. But no more funny moves… dwarf” Krem warned him.

“Ok. Look… I didn´t dare to talk about it before when Iron Bull got angry. Tell me. We were supposed to go to Tevinter. Right?” Rocky asked.

“Yeah, that was the plan.” Krem responded, wondering what kind of silly things could Rocky add.

“If that´s the case… Why are we on our way to Kirkwall then? It´s driving me completely mad!” Rocky said confused.

“Maker´s mercy… Rocky… What were you doing when we reached the frontier pass? Krem responded.

“Allow me to answer that! Anything but listening. Correct?” Skinner joined the conversation.

“Prize for the lady… Sigh… What? A whole angry mob blocked in a place didn´t tell you anything?” Krem frowned.

“Yeah whatever. Don´t give me the “Rocky never pays attention” crap. Tell me. Dammit!” Rocky grew stubborn and curious.

“Fine then” Krem began the explanation “The short story is… the frontiers with Tevinter Empire are closed. No one can´t get in or go out.”

“Huh? I knew that already Krem! What I want to know is why on earth we can´t enter in Tevinter. What´s the big deal?” Rocky remade his question.

“Oh! That… Well… Do you want to know my version or the guard´s?” Krem now stared at Iron Bull for some instants.

“If you only give me one version my curiosity will end kicking in and I will have to ask you again. Tell me both. Will ya?” Rocky made himself confortable on the seat.

Krem used a more serious tone of voice. “They say… the conflict in Seheron is not getting any better… you know. The qunari keep launching attacks…”

“And Tevinter defends ferociously… to death you could say. Surely you can make the picture on your mind of the bloodbath Rocky.” Skinner added.

“Exactly. So as a measure of safety, they have closed the borderlands… which I think is good and bad… A noble purpose to prevent more trouble and bad for many people as well us… Boss wanted to talk with the Lucerni and we can´t. You follow?” Krem talked to Rocky.

“I do. But wait, you haven´t told me your “version” of this…” Rocky protested a little.

“You really want to know? Fair enough. I reckon that sealing the frontiers seems quite unpractical. Reinforcing the security is good… but in their shoes I would have asked for help to stop that ridiculous conflict for good. How long they plan to extend the war?” Krem began to share his opinion.

“Now… That´s actually a good point. All this bloodshed is pointless… Why they don´t give up already? It´s been too long. We knew about it since Chief told us but they have been deploying more and more units probably after that… Can´t they just go home?” Dalish wondered why the peaceful solution couldn´t be done.

“You have a great sense of humor. That´s not happening.” Skinner added.

“What? But…” Dalish tried to find words to launch reasons.

“What Skinner said. It´s either the Quinari or Tevinter who will finish this. I guess…” Rocky said scratching his mustache a little. “How about Dorian? Manuel and him were supposed to be in contact with that clumsy magical stone. Was that for nothing? Maybe that stone was a dummy?” Rocky wondered. 

“Don´t be silly! I´ve checked it myself. I sensed magic in that thing. So it has to work somehow!” Dalish commented.

“Why Dorian is not answering Manuel then huh?” Krem quickly replied.

“How the hell I should know? Many things could have gone wrong! It´s a small stone, maybe Dorian is busy doing something? And he is not carrying the sending stone with him? Or… ” Dalish tried to find some reasons.

“What?” Rocky insisted.

“I am assuming the sending stones have some kind of link… Imagine something happens to one of them… They could stop working. This also applies to the stone Manuel is carrying obviously. And well not to mention if one is destroyed… Manuel could be wasting his time… But again, this is just my theory. Don´t take it too seriously!” Dalish explained.

“I like the “destroyed” part actually.” Krem pointed out.

“Why? What do you mean?” Dalish asked him.

“The guards also said Magister Dorian Pavus is gone missing. No clue of how or why. Stating that the sending crystal, his crystal to be specific might be shattered or something… is not that unlikely…” Krem looked at her.

“Do you guys think he´s really gone missing. Looks weird to me. The guards could be lying. Maybe he got killed.” Rocky asked.

“So small and yet so bigmouth. Funny.” Krem jested. Rocky said nothing kind of disappointed by the comment.

“I doubt he is dead. I think we will find out that sooner or later… No surprise there´s chaos if the Magister is truly nowhere to be found. Therefore they didn´t lie to us, but I have a hunch they haven´t told us all the truth. That´s how I see it.” Skinner commented.

While everyone continued discussing and sharing all kind of theories and possibilities, Iron Bull suddenly got up from his seat and before he walked outside the room he looked at the guys and said “You look all down guys. Cheer up.”

“Good to hear that. But we are better than you. Admit it” the lieutenant said.

“Ha! I just got frustrated not sad. Do you think this will stop me? Not a chance guys. Sorry If I looked like a barbarian in that moment.” Iron Bull spoke confident.

“But you are worried sick. Or not?” Rocky asked him.

“You are exaggerating. I am worried, yes. But only that. And no matter if I don´t know what we´ll do in Kirkwall. If Manuel decided to go there, I will respect his decision… Gonna check on him. Have fun guys.” Bull left the room.

“Well. That´s more like it. I knew it wasn´t normal to see our commander in complete silence, thinking that much.” Krem said.

“Thank the Maker Manuel was in there. If not I am sure Bull would have forced his way into the empire…” Dalish admitted.

“Mmm… No?? Yeah, he got annoyed but, we wouldn´t do that in front of everyone.” Krem responded.

“Really? That´s the impression I got in that moment. I believed you thought that way too…” Dalish replied amazed.

“Iron Bull is better than that. He might yell but breaking through gates? Nope.” Krem corrected her.

In the meantime. The commander walked to the cabin where Manuel and Iron Bull were staying. As he approached he could hear words.

“Dorian… Magister Dorian Pavus. Are you there? Can you hear me?” Manuel was speaking inside. Of course there wasn´t any response from the crystal. Now he turned to the door of the room and tried to establish any communication with Dorian again. “Can you hear me? Dorian, please!” In that moment Iron Bull entered, Manuel looked at him and that presence made his Kadan to feel better. Still Iron Bull just took a seat on the bed and said nothing. He didn´t want to interrupt him. Now he watched Manuel insisting in the messages. “It´s just me Manuel. We… just heard about everything… from the guards, we found out the accesses had been closed…”

“… … …” Silence again. No voice could be heard from the sending crystal. Manuel however didn´t care. “See… If there´s anyway we could help you. Tell us please!! Iron Bull is here as well. We are worried. He, I mean we need to talk with you in person…” Manuel frowned due to the futile attempts to communicate with Dorian. He locked his sight on Bull but he looked disheartened for sure.

“You are deep in thought, Kadan” Iron Bull said.

“I suppose I am, yes… Nothing. Not even close as you can see… I don´t get it. Where´s him? What could possibly go wrong? Mmm…” Manuel was thinking too much… but without doing progress.

“Don´t get so obsessed… You´ve been trying several times. Take it easy.” Bull advised him.

“Maybe I should…Yes” Manuel put the sending crystal back in his pocket and asked him “How are the others?”

“They are fine. They are taking shots in the dark though… making up stuff and theories… Kind of disturbed” Bull explained.

“The news of the frontiers closed down made me perplexed too. I guess is a normal reaction and for all the people stuck in there too.” Now Manuel addressed and issue important for him, that is how Bull felt about this “And how about you, my dear?”

“The Iron Bull is perfectly fine… I am sorry I made a fuss in that moment.” Bull apologized.

“Don´t worry. It´s not like I am angry at you. You worry about me. It was kind of sudden but I know why you did it” Manuel walked closer to Bull.

“I hate when assholes dare to make a fool of you. Or they don´t take you serious. I see something like that and my blood boils! Not to mention when they denied the validity of Dorian´s crystal… Damn! It really pissed me off” Bull commented.

Manuel sat next to Iron Bull and he continued with the conversation “That was in that moment. Are you feeling better now Bull? You haven´t talked that much with the other chargers.”

“Waiting is a bitch… That´s the problem right now. I want to leave this place as soon as we can. But that´s all.” Bull admitted his impatience.

“Just a little more… The captain said we should arrive tomorrow morning” Manuel said rubbing his eyes a bit to resist falling asleep.

Iron Bull looked at his Kadan exhausted from the long travel and said. “You looked bushed. Get--- YAAAWN!! some rest. Ok?”

“You have to rest as well Bull… Don´t you think? It´s late.” Manuel responded.

“Wanna rest on this Iron Bull body Kadan?” Bull asked him. The answer for him was more than obvious.

“Call me childish or whatever you want, but if I can´t kiss your chest while I am in the process of falling asleep… I won´t sleep anything.” Manuel answered.

“Hehehe… Thirsty. Aren´t you?” Bull was always ready for anything his Kadan could ask him.

“I am. No matter the circumstances.” Manuel replied fondly.

“I thought the swinging from the ship would stop you. But guess not. Alright. Point taken. Give me a moment.” Bull began to get undressed and after that he stayed on the bed waiting for Manuel. “You can jump at me if you want…”

“That´s what I normally do, yes. But… I don´t have that energy at the moment…” Manuel just got rid of his clothes and went to the bed. Or better said, he crawled and climbed Iron Bull´s body with hardly difficulties until he reached to the upper part of the chest.

“Make yourself confortable Kadan.” Iron Bull said and Manuel took his advice placing his head almost in the middle of his abs, getting at the same time close enough to Bull´s neck.

“Ah… Best pillow ever…” Manuel just started to cuddle on it and let out another yawn. Now Iron Bull just caressed Manuel´s face and head with his hands. The constant contact made Manuel to smile up to a point he released some giggles and subsequently couldn´t help to laugh loudly. “Tehehehe… Those hands taking care of me…”

“That was a smart move… Between my tattoos huh” he commented. Then, Iron Bull began to notice his Kadan licking, kissing, and biting his left pectoral.

“Yeah… this is definitely… one of the best spots Bull. Being in this central part… feels really good. Like magic…” Manuel whispered.

Bull was sensing everything: the kisses, the soft contact of his hand even the teeth sometimes. This was making Bull more excited and so he decided to do something. “I am sorry Kadan… but guess my pectoral will have to wait. That was just rad and hot. Come up here. Now!”

Manuel gently complied. When his head was next to Bull, the commander grew impatient, breathing more and more. “Bull? What do you wanted to---- MMMMFFF?? MMRMRF… MMMmm… Mm..m..mmm.”

Bull just did it again without warning him. He just began to kiss his Kadan in a naughty, passionatley way , invading Manuel´s mouth with his big tongue, exploring every bit of it. “You turned me on when you kissed the chest… YES!! KADAN!! I am going to kiss you A LOT now!! Arggmm!!” Iron Bull continued playing, landing his smooth, delicious lips on Manuel.

“Mmm… Mm….” Manuel´s groan became weaker as he spent time kissing Iron Bull strongly in return. Trying to use his tongue to sense Bull´s tireless mouth, attempting to reach any place inside.

“Heh… you are yummy” Iron Bull murmured in the darkness, caressing him.

“Your face is even tastier. Just look at it” Manuel felt the increasing urge to kiss Bull´s ears. Then he began to kiss affectionately other areas on the face until he saw the eye-patch. He stared at it for a few seconds and said. “You should take your eye-patch off more often Bull”

“… Yeah, but is not something good to stare at…” Bull replied, disapproving the idea. “Come on! I also love my big sweet qunari without the eye-patch. Do you think I am going to run away from here if you do? Besides… you showed it to me before. There´s nothing wrong. It´s part of you.” Manuel commented tactfully.

“Fair points. Just a moment. Humm…” Bull said a bit reluctant but accepted. “Ok, done…”

Now Manuel approached to the blind eye and slowly he gave him some tender kisses. “You are so handsome Bull… And your face is beautiful… I think I have to give my love to this eye as well…”

“You are more than welcome to do it Kadan… Help yourself.” Iron Bull responded hugging Manuel tightly.

Bull and Manuel continued speaking. However both stayed in a way they could be talk face to face, close to each other. “Bull? I´ve never asked you this but…” Manuel desired to ask something unusual.

“Shoot it up. What is it?” Bull said.

“Have you ever desired to recover you sight? You saved Krem, yes. But I wonder…” Manuel asked him blatantly.

“Hey! You already got tired of my left dead eye? Kadan, that´s disappointing”. Bull pretended to be affected.

“What? No! Sorry I Bull that´s not what I meant---“ Manuel apologized.

“Hahaha… Just kidding. The truth is… I haven´t thought that much about it. Saving Krem was the important thing. That´s all about it. One eye more, one eye less, eh… I don´t know. I am doing just fine I guess. Wasn´t expecting that question. You don´t see me handsome anymore or what?” Iron Bull said, grabbing Manuel´s ass firmly this time, joking again.

“Hehehe… Bull don´t say nonsense… Full sight or half doesn´t change the fact I love you as the very first day. This is not about what I think but what you think though. It´s ok. I got the message. You don´t regret it or mourn about it.” Manuel said and gave another kiss to Bull.

“It´s my turn now. Manuel. You would love to have your arm restored. Am I wrong?” Bull asked caressing his face.

“You are still worried about my arm huh… Bull…” Manuel said with a sad tone.

“Hey! No sad faces here! We´ve been gloomy for enough time. Come on. Tell me what you think.” Iron Bull tried to cheer Manuel up.

“Ok… Let´s see…” Manuel thought a moment looking at Bull and said “It´s not like I necessarily suffer from the loss of my arm anymore. True, everything… happened so quickly and at first I felt weird in combat, but that´s already gone Bull. What I really wish is I could embrace you, completely. With one arm I can´t do it and yes, granted, there are more things I can´t do but as long as I am with you, I don´t have to worry about that.”

“Is that so…” Bull said smiling to Manuel.

“That´s enough of that I think… We should forget it. Sounds good to you Bull?” Manuel asked Bull while his hand began to move little by little, innocently. He probably thought Iron Bull wasn´t paying much attention, however the qunari knew Manuel was acting weird like looking for something.

“Yeah. No way to heal them anyway. Fancy sleeping already Kadan?” Bull asked in a more loving tone. “Urggh… Clearly... You don´t want… You dirty” Iron Bull already felt Manuel´s hand wrapping his flaccid cock securely.

“You are right Bull. I don´t want. I´d rather enjoy my life with my big Iron Bull, the best as I can. But don´t worry, I haven´t broken my promise…” As Manuel spoke, he continued stroking Bull´s cock up and down. He could feel it hardening.

“I know… you´ll keep your word. But why Kirkwall? Oh fuck…” Bull asked while sensing Manuel´s hand giving the attention his cock needed. It felt great...

“I want to tell Varric. Together we might be able to do something… we have to wait until they decide to remove the cloister anyway. Oh yes!” Manuel finally noticed Bull´s cock fully erected and hard. “Look at this Bull. Isn´t wonderful? Your cock is asking me to give it pleasure…”

“Yes, it´s ready Kadan… But remember. If the swinging from the ship results too dizzy you may Katoh anytime. Got it?” Bull reminded the signal.

“Of course, commander. Let me “oil” your weapon.” Manuel kissed Bull´s chest on his way down until he reached the cock and began to lick it happily. It seemed that Manuel just wanted to get serious, so after some warm up he started to suck Bull´s cock with sweet and intense movements.

“Fuck yeah… Another blowjob from my beautiful Kadan. Ahhh…” Bull released more and more groaning that made Manuel to increase the tempo simultaneously gagging passionately sometimes with that throbbing cock in his mouth. Bull continued enjoying, purring “Someone… wants my load bad. Maker´s balls…That´s the way… Mmm… Ooh….”

Manuel behaved in a bit different way, only to provoke Iron Bull. He decreased the speed and the rhythm on purpose. He knew it worked as some seconds later he felt on his head Bull´s hands so he insist on Manuel´s blowjob. Did Manuel ever feel like a victim when Bull did this? Maker no! This was something quite often in their sex times. Besides, his husband always watched out for avoiding dangerous limits. Manuel was safe. They loved to do this, both on their own accord. Now Manuel felt Bull thrusting his mouth at a moderate rate. His mouth was all wet and a very sensual place that sent a lot of pleasure to Bull. “Hrmmm! Grgrmmmm!! Hmmm!!” Manuel emitted his approving sounds of satisfaction.

“That mouth is so awesome Manuel. Aaahhh! Ahhh!! Yeah! Take my hard cock in your mouth…” Bull increased the speed this time. On some occasions he lost his breath due to the great feeling down there…

“What are you waiting for Bull? I want your load…” Manuel nuzzled Bull´s dick on his face making a short break before going on. He resumed the blowjob, but at greater speed, and rhythm reinforcing the stimuli, the contact along all the shaft.

“Damn… Kadan… that tongue of yours… Hrmm!!! Keep it up… I think… you sped things up this time. Woaah… Gonna cum… Do you want it? Huh?” Bull tried to ask.

“Huh-huh” Manuel replied with an approving look while sucking with energy. He was definitely ready to swallow everything.

“Aaah… FUUUUUCK!!!” Finally Iron Bull released the load, he couldn´t hold it any longer…

Manuel stopped remembering the previous events and focused on the day ahead once more. “I know Bull is been concerned with the issue. I hope we can relax here... and find some answers… But I had no word from the Viscount yet. Doesn´t matter, I must keep trying.”

“Will sir Trevelyan attempt to meet Master Tethras again?” Another deep and strong voice drew his attention.

“Yes Connard. That´s the plan. I came here to do more than sight-seeing… I´ll be leaving now. See ya later guys!” Manuel left the mansion.

“Good luck” “Later sir” The servants responded.

Iron Bull left earlier that morning with some of the chargers. They took the opportunity to inspect the city: merchants, armor sellers, and obviously any good taverns or liquor in the Hightown. Manuel was determined to see Varric no matter what “Alright, the Viscount´s keep was… in that direction… if my memory deserves right.”

The day went by with complete normality. Bull had taken good note of different places, bought some stuff already. He even found good places to gather both drinks and information. They had to pay attention to the rumors or anything that they could use in their fight against Fen´Harel. In addition, the frontiers could be reopened soon, so more reason to keep a watchful eye. “Enough shopping guys. I´ll drop all this at home. What are you guys going to-----?”

Iron Bull couldn´t end the sentence as suddenly a big shadow began to move in circles. “GRROOAARRR” Something in the sky roared while flying. Workers, merchants, and more people alike remained astonished before the sounds. Many of them weren´t able to figure out what was that thing. Iron Bull recognized the noise and looked at the sky.

There was no doubt. His sight was accurate. “What the hell? A dragon in a city…? No way…” Krem sounded disappointed actually.

“This finally gets better! Hahahaha!!” Iron Bull rejoiced with emotion. “Wait, where are you going Atashi?”

“Umm… Is he going to land in the middle of the city or…” Rocky stared at the creature.

The dragon flew, wandering in the sky. After some minutes it changed the direction. “It heads to north, chief” Krem said.

“We report to the viscount and then we kill the dragon!!” Bull ordered to his boys.

“Got that… I´ll grab the rest of the chargers” Krem split up to find the others while Bull ran to the Viscount´s keep.

In that moment, near the entrance to the castle, Manuel had also heard the roaring sounds and spotted a suspicious shadow breaking the calm in the city. “It left? Was that a Dragon? In Kirkwall? That´s odd… I better hurry. I need to take this opportunity to speak with the Viscount…”

He went inside and just when he was about to go upstairs someone pushed him aside. “Emergency!! This is bad, really BAD!! HEEEELLLP!!! Someone!!” By the look of his clothes and tools, Manuel figured a miner had encountered trouble out there. “What the hell! Is everybody DEAF around here? My crew is in great peril!” The miner continued insisting, knocking in all the doors

Suddenly another door opened abruptly and a familiar face accompanied by a business man checked what was going on. “What is all this commotion here? I have important meetings to conclude! Oh… you are here too?” Varric noticed Manuel´s presence.

“What do you expect? I warned you about this last month. Your men are just a bunch of useless soldiers. They can´t even do a job efficiently!” the miner expressed the complained all angry.

“Excuse me Sir Latarus, I guess I will have to ask you to give me some time to finish our negotiations…” Varric apologized to him and talked to the frustrated miner “Sorry. Could you remind me what was the problem again? Can´t remember everything all the time you know…”

“The dragon!! What else? The one your guards let escape!! That beast has returned! And guess what! My team will be burnt to a crisp! Do something!” The miner explained concerned.

“Wait… Where the attack happened?” Varric asked kind of disappointed as well as worn out to receive complaints from citizens.

“Maker´s breath. In the quarry! Goddammit! The Bone Pit Mines! If nothing is done they…” the boss of the crew insisted again, and gave all the details. Varric however looked as he had no idea what to do…

“May I interrupt? Master Tethras? I can see…” Manuel got interrupted.

“Hey! Not now! Can´t you see the Viscount is busy attending me? Scram! Sir, I am still waiting for a solution!” the man just grew more and more impatient.

“In fact sir, I was going to propose…” Manuel couldn´t speak once more.

“Viscount Varric!! Kadan. Are you there?” A deep voice and strong footsteps could be heard going up in their direction.

“Oh shit… That´s tiny? Now what? I think my head is going to explode… Too much noise in here…” Varric sighed annoyed with the situation… 

“Bull! What has happened? I see you pretty excited today. You ok?” Manuel asked. Bull came both armed and armored already.

“Hi everyone!” Bull greeted everyone and said “Ok? Drinking makes me feel ok. There´s an Atashi here in Kirkwall. Isn´t that great? It was so damn pretty! Let´s take it down!”

“So you saw it too… That´s why you came all geared…”Manuel replied.

“Well. It seems my solution has arrived at a perfect timing.” Varric said a bit more relieved.

“These… people? Are you sure? Well, they aren´t the whole bunch of bucket-heads from the last time. Seems promising” the miner look at Manuel and Iron Bull.

“Can you guys take care of this? I am sorry Manuel. I know you want to talk with me but as you can see this is a mess…” Varric apologized to him.

“Just leave this to us. Hey what if… we kill that dragon and in exchange you reserve some time for me? Would that do it?” Manuel asked him. Bull was already prepared and handed the staff to his Kadan. 

“Sure. Why not. I can do that. Kill that thing and we´ll speak. And I know it’s a pity but Bianca cannot help you guys this time. I am busy as hell… Until later.” the viscount return to his room. “Oh! And more important… Return alive. You hear me?” Varric spoke one more time. 

“Kadan, hurry! I need to smell that fire breath. I have to witness that beauty! My heart feels the thrill already!! Hahahah!!” Bull commented eager to see the dragon. 

“Who cares about that?? My men are in danger! Let´s not waste more time here… Hurry, follow me!” The miner ran downstairs. 

“Finally time for some action. Right Bull? We shouldn´t fall behind!” Manuel, Iron Bull and the chargers left onward to their destination, the Bone Pit Mines. 

The quarry that supplied Kirkwall with drakestone and other goodies had changed so much with the time. It suffered a significant process of transformation: it became deeper and bigger as its workers continued the efforts to find more ore. However, the place had just begun to receive new temporary visitors: recent discoveries of unknown artifacts and little remnants from the ancient history attracted archeologists and scholars curious every now and then. Finally everyone arrived at the place, far into the distance at the bottom of the open area could be seen a dragon blocking the entrance. There weren´t any signs of attacks. As for the other trapped miners… they were nowhere to be found. 

“Mmm… Yes there is a dragon here… but no one else. Is this really the place?” Manuel asked him. 

The boss looked everywhere paying attention “There´s no way I could be wrong. See? All the tools are scrambled. Those are definitely from my crew. They must have run inside to take cover…”

“Or maybe they just got eaten for good. Yummy dragon snack roasted in fiery flames!!” Rocky jested. 

“No time for that Rocky. Ok guys. Everyone has fought a dragon at my side before so I am not going to give any battle lessons. Just hit him fast, hard and pay attention. I want to see teamwork. This will be another memorable battle for the chargers! Horns up!!” Iron Bull talked to his men. 

“Right… whatever. Good luck with that… I ´ll hide here and wait until that thing is dead…” the miner took cover behind some big boulders. 

“Mmm… What a weird dragon. Bull, I mean commander… Something is amiss…” Manuel said warning his boss. 

“I don´t know. It seems like another dragon to me… Its wings might be strange… but apart from that I only see the physical incarnation of greatness! The battle is waiting for us! Everybody. Let´s go!” the whole group began to move to the place. The fight was about to start. 

As soon as they ran to the beast Rocky made a suggestion “Boss! Shall I land the first strike? I am armed, ready and the target is on sight!” 

“No. Wait! I´ll draw his attention first… Once I had blown the valor horn you guys can go ahead and join me. For now just stay back and safe. I AM COMING!!” Iron Bull charged to the dragon quickly until he remained separated from the group. 

“Boss wait! You are too far! I couldn´t cast a barrier to you!” Dalish shouted. 

“No need for that yet!” Bull shouted back. The dragon at last turned its back to the entrance and looked at the encouraged qunari approaching to him. It opened the wings and let out roars, trying to intimidate the foe. Iron Bull didn´t cease. The semblance of the dragon before him made Iron Bull even happier… 

Since the roars were ignored, the dragon adopted a combat stance noticing the other people in the background. It placed its claws in the earth and got ready to attack: its maw remained opened. 

“Everything looks normal so far, maybe I was wrong after all… It´s preparing a classic breath…” Manuel thought “Tsk… this Bull, a barrier is always handy to have…”

“Yes!! Let me FEEL YOUR FIRE!!!” Bull shouted hitting his weapon on his shield to taunt the prey. “Mmm??” The dragon was acting strange, the wings closed. He expected to receive the fire breath. He wasn´t that sure now. The maw began to emit a strange glow. It was flashing in a vivid red tonality. At the same time the earth began to shake. That dragon was storing some kind of energy… ”Don´t feel like attacking me? You made it easier for me. Yearrggg!!” The tremor didn´t affect Bull who slashed several times through the hard brown scales making some ugly deep cuts but the dragon remained unperturbed. Not only that. It´s wings suddenly got completely spread open, glowing with scorching flames shooting countless fire rays to the troops behind Iron Bull resulting in a massive rain of fire. 

“NO!! EVERYBODY!!! STACK!!!” Manuel tried to indicate in the last moments. 

“BAAAAAAAAAANG!!!” A huge explosion occurred. Iron Bull stopped attacking and the dragon took the advantage to sweep the qunari aside with one its claws. 

Iron Bull got up only to see a thick cloud of smoke in the zone of impact. “Guys? GUYS!! KADAN?? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!!” 


	2. Heated battle

“This cannot end like this! What the fuck was that attack?” Iron Bull looked at the dragon. The creature was locking his sight on Bull. Suddenly it spew a burst of fire to him but Bull blocked it and minimized the damage. The qunari wasn´t able to focus that much in the combat yet… He needed to find out the current condition of the chargers. 

The blinding curtain of smoke finally began to disperse and fade, revealing some of the bodies from the chargers crouched. As for Manuel and Dalish, the impact had knocked them down. Little by little but with difficulties they tried to get up with the help of the others. “Blast! Ugh… Cough! Cough!! Guys… are you ok?” Dalish asked. 

“I see we are still whole… for now. All thanks to our mages here…” Krem said feeling some lesser ache from the previous impact. “We would be goners if you two had not cast the barrier on time!” 

“Yes, that was sudden. Hey where´s Bull? Ahh!! There! Seems he is ok.” Manuel commented. “Commander? What if we skip the “valor horn” part and get more serious?” 

“WORKS FOR ME!!! BACK ME UP HERE WILL YA??” Boss shouted from the distance, slightly relieved to see that everyone was alive. The dragon became all frustrated, finding out that its trick had not work as planned. It began to roar furious and introduced his right claw deeply in the earth. Then its body emitted another weird red glow. “GUYS! Watch out! It´s up to something!!” 

The area in which the chargers stood began to shake violently and turned red as if the earth were going erupt. “Everyone!! Run from here! Now!!” Manuel warned the others. The margin of time was very tight: they hardly could escape from the treacherous area. A few seconds later a big geyser of flames and stones bursted. The chargers stared astonished the repertoire of fire the dragon had prepared for them. 

“YOU SON OF !!!” Iron Bull said, getting ready to attack again. 

“What kind of dragon is that?” Skinner added looking at the fire attacks. 

“FUCK!! That dragon is a freaking asshole!! I am not dying here by these dirty tricks! I am going to turn that dragon into a sieve!” Rocky bursted in rage and ran closer with his firearm to get better range. 

Finally the other chargers got up quickly and recovered the balance from the attacks. They seemed ready to retaliate. “Guys come on!! Let´s help our boss!! And watch your step!” Krem ordered. 

Krem, Stiches, Manuel, Skinner, and Grim ran to melee range as well to support their boss. Rocky and Dalish attacked from the distance. A barrier finally enveloped the qunari. Now attacking the dragon wasn´t that bad “Bull, are you ok?” Manuel asked him. 

“That´s my line Kadan! You guys just survived that searing barbecue.” Iron Bull replied. The chargers took places surrounding the creature. The dragon was outnumbered and in a clear disadvantage. But it had another problem. It couldn´t fly and escape: the right claw was stuck in the earth. “Chargers! Now! It´s vulnerable!” It didn´t take too long until the flurry of slashes and the avalanche of hits fell under the dragon. The beast still defended itself obviously, biting, slashing or sweeping with its tail any distracted chargers. Those attacking from afar continued vigilant as the wings continued shooting beams of fire sometimes. 

With the left claw badly injured already, the dragon was able to extract the right one at last and started to fly in circles. It had no intention to leave the place. Fortunately the chargers were more familiar with the next patterns as all the dragons they fought used to do the same attacks while flying. 

“Good! Only three parts left. Guys! Move!” Bull ordered. “Manuel. What´s up? Focus!” 

“Mmm… My magic is not being that useful. I thought my magic sword will do more damage…” The knight enchanter answered. 

“Just keep attacking… You can´t expect your sword be effective against ALL the enemies, Right?” Bull said. 

“You have a point” Still Manuel wanted to hear Dalish´s opinion. “Dalish!! How are you doing there? Is your magic working properly? Hey! Wait! Be careful!!” 

“AAAAAHH!!” Dalish just avoided another breath attack from the dragon and answered “Yeah… I mean I am not having any trouble for now! Shooting with my ice bow works wonders.” 

“Ice… Makes sense. Bad time to be using a lighting staff, which leaves me only with the winter grasp…” Manuel planned how he should attack. 

“You bastard!! Go back down here again!! Play fair!! How long are you going to be there?!” Rocky shouted, looking at the enemy flying over them. 

Rocky probably regretted those previous words as the next attack was again unexpected and ruthless. The dragon began to gain height, flying higher and higher. Suddenly the dragon let itself fall into the battlefield performing a dive attack with the body completely covered in flames. 

“Maker´s balls… That´s… THAT´S FREAKING BADASS!! TAARSIDATH-AN HALSAAM!!” Iron Bull witnessed the dragon giving everything it got. So powerful and magnificent… He was almost drooling…

“Commander… Not now!! We have to defend ourselves from this. GUYS!! Use whatever you can to survive!! Hurry! Here it comes!” Krem exclaimed. 

Dalish set up an ice wall and then a barrier in those nearby. Manuel however could only give the barrier to him and Bull. Some allies were just out of reach and they couldn´t benefit from the magic. Upon the collision, a great noise and a fiery shockwave lashed the zone. “AAAARRGGHHH!!!” All the chargers could feel the strength from the attack… 

“We are doomed… Maker!! Save us from this thing!!” The miner said almost tearful, watching the battle with his hands in the head. 

“You--- you have to be kidding me…!! My barrier was almost at its full energy… and yet… it disappeared almost instantly. That really hurts… Ouch” Manuel said trying to get up and looked at the dragon standing still “Mmm…? It´s not moving…?”

“Everyone. You still alive? You better be… I can´t kill this alone… Where would be the fun in that…?” Iron Bull got up as well… The others made the effort to stand strong. They were clearly affected by the attack. “Manuel, Dalish, talk to me… Can we count on the barriers or not?” 

“I used both the barrier and the ice wall and it was in vain Chief!” Dalish said still sore. 

“It’s as she said Bull. Another wave of fire like that and we might turn into ash… Our protections are as thin as paper.” Manuel added. 

“Let´s kill it before it flies again… Chargers!! If the dragon dives in us again, we are pretty much dead! ATTACK!!” Bull gave the order and even if the mood of the group wasn´t that good Bull encouraged new energies blowing the valor horn. “Focus on the legs!” 

Weakened and damaged but not surrended, the chargers followed orders. With some time they were able to nullify one of the legs. The dragon seemed to have pushed it too hard with the dive attack… It was just half staggered trying to regain balance, releasing some weeping roars. Of course Dragons fight till the very end, and this wasn´t the exception. After a while the beast recovered the energy to keep attacking either with the almost intact claw and the spiky tail or with the sharp fangs. Some curious facts in this fight were that Skinner was really in her element. This was possibly the only dragon unable to flush out her from the stealth, Iron Bull however noticed its taunt skills were working in a very unpredictable way and not that efficiently for sure. This took him to provoke the dragon several times to have the desired effect which was also hilarious, hearing Bull swearing to the enemy, sometimes in Qunlat and using some others words, expressions in universal language among roar-like sounds, and all kind of yelling and shouting. 

“Hahaha… Bull… I mean, commander. It doesn´t obey you…” Manuel remarked smiling. He released a barrage of magic from his palm while holding the staff with the mouth. Yes, having only one arm forced Manuel to look for… alternative solutions in combat. Grim and Skinner launched synchronized attacks, making a huge mess of blood in the other leg. 

Bull dodged another claw attack and said “Yes, it doesn´t. But we have another leg down… That´s it everyone! KEEP IT UP!!” Bull looked again at Manuel. He was still holding the staff in the mouth, releasing some drool. Manuel was really focused on his spells and had no idea of the bendy scenario… “Kadan! What are you doing? Not now!!” Bull teased in the middle of the battle. 

“Mmm??? Whaaaa---” Manuel tried to reply. 

“Oh my!! Ouch!” Krem lost the concentration and received a slap from the dragon after watching Manuel doing that. 

“Ahem!! The staff… Pull it from there…” Bull insisted. 

“!!” Manuel looked to the staff in his mouth and understood the issue. His face became all red. “I thought the objective here was the dragon, not me!! I can´t cast every single spell with just one hand!!” Manuel protested. Dalish was trying to resist the urge of laughing. 

“It´s fine! I didn´t know you wanted it that badly!” Now he paid attention to Rocky he wasn´t attacking the parts he ordered, but shooting at the wings. Iron Bull decided to make an exception this time and not to stop him: it was a good idea after all and the others were busy with the remaining claw. 

The dragon reacted even more furious. Rocky was doing a nice job and the target became more nervous. Despite all the pain in his claw, it wouldn´t allow the dwarf to get away that easily. It focused the attention in Rocky using the flame geyser attack exclusively on him, except that this time the attacks occurred in a quickly and repeated way, just to prevent the shooter from destroying the wings. For that moment the dragon accomplished that objective. 

Rocky had no choice but to keep running, jumping and more important, planning where to stay safe so he didn´t get burned. “WHY IS IT ATTACKING ME?! BOSS!! HELP ME!!! YOU ARE THE TANK HERE!! KEEP ME SAFEEEEE!!!” 

“VASHEDAN!! Go ahead and attack me if you dare!!” Iron Bull tried to enrage the dragon. For a few instants the creature attacked Bull and just like that it continued bothering Rocky again. “Rocky, this is not working well!” 

“I WANT HAZARD MONEY BONUS THEN!!” Rocky yelled while things looked ugly for him. 

“Manuel, wait! I know. We can use it. While Rocky keeps the dragon´s attention we can attack the wings with our magic. Is that ok boss?” Dalish proposed. 

“Yes, just do it! And hurry then! Rocky won´t be able to hold it that much! He is not precisely an agile dwarf… Meanwhile we´ll finish the last claw off. Go!!” Iron Bull made some signals to Krem, Grim, Skinner and Stitches to focus the attacks in the last part. 

Rocky was getting in a pinch… the time between each geyser decreased more and more. In addition the pattern the dragon used became tricky. “HURRY GUYS!! THIS DOESN´T LOOK GOOD AT ALL! AAAAHH!! STOP IT!!” Rocky screamed in the heat of the struggle to survive. Manuel and Dalish were attacking without rest, using their best skills. 

The pain the dragon was suffering was insane, the blood was escaping and so its chances to win. Suddenly to the surprise of everyone, the dragon managed to gain some height and fly… even with all the parts greatly harmed. But they were mistaken. What it seemed at first like flying ended as a feeble and terrible move. The dragon couldn´t flap its wings anymore and crashed to the earth, colliding with one of the external walls of the mine, causing a tremor. The only thing that could be heard were the roars of the dragon almost exhausted. 

“Guess this is practically over.” Krem said still on guard. The battle was almost finished. It was about time they made sure the dragon wouldn´t get up again. 

Iron Bull and some of the chargers rushed their way to the position. Their weapons had the dragon skewed for good. Yet it refused to give up roaring more and more. As for their commander, he landed the death blow. Manuel advanced to the place and witnessed how Iron Bull concluded everything. “Too bad I have to kill you Atashi, but you have proved to be very dangerous. It´s been an honor…” Bull threw his sword and shield to the ground, and made a strong stomp in the earth to summon the circle of pain. Finally he pierced the skin causing heavy damage, slashing and ripping the skin, the scales off near the Dragon´s neck with the ruthless and devastating Dragon Rage. Manuel loved watching Iron Bull unleashing his strength in that ability… That raw power attacking wildly… So wild that it was also appealing…

After the chargers regrouped a last weird thing happened: the body of the dead dragon began to flash in red once more. Without a clear reason the body just caused an explosion, burning into fiery flames that didn´t last for long. Some instants later the flames extinguished mysteriously. “Creators, fuck. Even dead, this dragon was completely bobby trapped… Weirdest dragon ever… Geez…” Rocky commented displeased. 

“Well done everyone. Nice reflexes Rocky… “ Iron Bull praised the group and then pointed to the boss of the trapped workers. “Look who´s here… The coward miner returns…”

“Is it finally dead?” The miner supervisor asked. 

“Yeah. Look at it… Pretty awesome huh. We killed it… Ouch…” Krem boasted still feeling some pain. Stitches began to check the group and share some medicines and potions. 

“That means!!” The miner ran to the entrance all worried. His crew had not appeared yet. “Everyone! Where are you? You can come out from there!! It is safe!!” After insisting some more and looking thoroughly to the zone near the entrance the other trapped workers left the mines still wary. 

“Is it over now? We heard tremors… There was a point we thought the mine would collapse with us…” one of the crew said. 

“They have finally slain the dragon… Go home and call it a day. We can continue tomorrow pals. But before… grab whatever drakestone you might have extracted and also… meet your saviors… Those mercenaries are the dragon hunters.” the boss of the crew didn´t notice that Iron Bull and the chargers had walked to them. “In fact here they are…”

“Dragon hunters is not a bad name for my group of mercenaries. Anyway, we are the chargers… Are they ok?” Iron Bull asked. 

“Yes, they are. Thank you I am glad to see you guys are good fighters. I might hire you as well one of these days and also…” Both chiefs continued talking. 

Now that Iron Bull was busy Krem whispered to Manuel in order to take care of something “Manuel, psst!!” 

“What is it Krem?” Manuel asked him wondering what was going on. 

“We have a problem but I couldn´t talk to you earlier.” Krem explained. 

“Well. I am here now. Speak!” Manuel insisted. 

“Shhh!! Just! Don´t let him hear you! Today… is Chief´s birthday.” Krem told him. 

“What? Shit! Really? No way… I haven´t prepared anything!!” The birthday of Iron Bull totally caught Manuel off guard. 

“We need to arrange something for him you know… But the challenging issue here…is the gift. We can´t take another dragon skull… What are we going to do…?” Krem asked. 

“Nothing jumps at me now Krem. What if we hold Bull´s birthday at your place? It´s big enough for everyone. Grab drinks for everyone and food… Marshmallows specially!! He loves marshmallows!! This night will be grand…!” Manuel figured what to do… except the present for Bull that is. 

“Awesome… I´ll tell the others… You should invite Varric too. He would be a nice addition to the party.” Krem suggested. 

“I can´t promise you anything Krem. He is usually busy… but I´ll try.” Manuel replied nodding. 

“Anyway. I´ll talk very well to others about the Bull´s chargers… You have my word. We should be off guys! Let´s go!” After thanking to Iron Bull, the miners left the quarry. 

“This was a very good day… Right guys?” Bull asked. 

“Not really. Again we received no reward, just a “thank you. And that thing almost roast us alive…” Rocky said. 

“You greedy dwarf… Your sense of justice keeps surprising me…” Bull made fun of Rocky. 

“A bag with coins never hurts boss… Anyway, never mind that…” Rocky sounded resigned. 

“Commander… With your permission, I am going to inform the viscount. He owes me a little favor. Is that ok? Do you guys need my help here?” the knight enchanter asked. 

“Nope! Chargeeers! Dismissed for now! Let´s return to Kirkwall!” Bull gave the order. Manuel left and so did some of the chargers. 

“No way! I am not returning yet! This is my chance…” Rocky ran to the dead dragon very interested. 

“Hey. What are you babbling about? Wait for me!” Skinner decided to make Rocky company. 

“Where are you going you two? Now I think of it… I could stare at the Atashi as well…” Iron Bull walked slowly to the dragony corpse. He was curious to see what were Rocky and Skinner doing. There was nothing wrong with killing some time. 

“Ow ow ow!! There are parts still hot! Mmm… I can´t use this claw here. It´s all charred. Not really usable. How about this one…? Mm-hmm! Hey. Not too shabby. This claw is almost bloody. I can use it though…” Rocky grabbed some skinning tools he was carrying and began to work. 

“You are busy… Are you going to tell me what is all this for?” Skinner approached to him now. 

Rocky took a quick look behind her. Bull was coming to them “I am afraid I can´t do that right now…”

Iron Bull found strange that Rocky was so focused in his work… “This is the first time I see you getting stuff from a dragon. What will you do with that?” 

“I… eh…” Rocky would ruin everything if he was unable to make up a nice reason “You know boss. Dragons are a wicked source of materials… and… these things I am cutting will be helpful to… Upgrade! Yes! I am going to improve my weapon! Right Skinner?” 

“Huh?” This was sudden for Skinner but she could read Rocky´s face on time “Absolutely, boss. I am learning a couple of things!” 

“That´s pretty cool actually. Good. Going to check more our dead friend“ Iron Bull examined the surroundings as well as the mess with one of the walls that crumbled after the dragon crashed to the earth. “Wouldn´t be badass to add one of these to the chargers, guys?” 

“What? You mean a dragon? Keep dreaming boss!” Skinner replied. 

“Bah… You guys are not fun… Hmm? What´s that?” Iron Bull spotted something beneath the pile of rubble and boulders shining a lot. The qunari tried to reach to it… At the fourth attempt, by extending his arm he managed to get that thing that attracted Bull´s attention. It emitted a strong mysterious white glow, and there were strange gems embed on it “… It´s pretty. This is not dawnstone. It certainly looks like some ore… or is it just a worthless stone…?” Bull paid more attention to his find now. “Shit… I see something moving inside?” 

“What do you have there boss?” Skinner noticed the intense flashes coming from somewhere. 

Iron Bull displayed the finding to Rocky and Skinner “What can you guys tell me about it?” 

“Oh… It shines…” Rocky stopped for a moment looking at the stone. 

“Mysterious…” Skinner added. 

“Yeah… so no idea… You are not helping me. I can see that already…” Iron Bull got disappointed. 

“What do you expect? How should we know? Besides, that pebble seems magical… and we aren´t mages. Sorry boss. You better ask Dalish I guess.” Skinner replied. 

“Yeah, it figures… I am leaving then… I bet this has some value. Are you two staying here?” Iron Bull asked watching Rocky taking samples, skin and who knows what else…

“Yep. Haven´t finished here…” Rocky answered. 

“Fine. Don´t get in trouble you hear me? I´ll see you later!” Iron Bull left the place intrigued by the stone. He wasn´t really certain if Dalish would provide with the right answers. 

“Finally… he is gone. Pull from here Skinner, lend me a hand” Rocky needed help. 

“Where, here? So you are not going to improve your weapon. I am wrong? What´s the matter?” Skinner asked him confused by the scene earlier. 

“Yes, right there! And you guys make fun of me sometimes… Nnggg!! There, perfect!! This is for Bull!!” Rocky explained. 

“Eh? Why?” Skinner thought for a moment and then the idea popped in her mind “Wait… Don´t tell me. Is it today?” 

“I can´t believe Krem and me were the only ones that remembered it… See? I had to keep the secret! Only a few fangs and I´ll be ready to do some crafting. I just came up with an idea for Chief…” Rocky grabbed some more tools from his bag. 

“Hey!! What are you planning to do? Now I am very curious…” Skinner commented. 

“Don´t worry… You´ll see it soon enough. I have to hurry…” Rocky said speeding things up. 

In the meantime at the viscount´s office…

Varric, or the viscount concluded several arrangements during the morning. About the first part of the day turned out to be annoying and tiresome however he had not forgotten the promise he made to Manuel. He took some time to keep writing orders and reports. He was dying for some drinks and food, still we wouldn´t go anywhere this time: he was informed the chargers were successful. Manuel could drop by at any moment. “Come on… Tsk! Running out of ink isn´t funny… Where I put it…?” the viscount got up and searched in the drawers. 

“KNOCK! KNOCK!” Someone called Varric´s attention. 

“Yes? What is it?” Varric responded. 

“Sir… There is someone here with blue weird looking marks on his face that wishes to speak with you… He says is important…” A female guard replied. 

The viscount returned to his armchair and exclaimed. “I know who he is… Let him pass!” 

“Certainly sir…” the guard answered. 

Some seconds later the door opened. Varric greeted his special guest and friend. “Inquisitor! You finally catch on me!” 

“You know that´s not my title anymore Varric, sorry I meant Viscount” Manuel gave a firm warm handshake. 

“For me you will be always the Inquisitor. Oh and well done out there. I´ve just heard things heated up in the battle… Ah! But look! Where are all my manners! Come on get a seat!” Varric closed the door and each occupied their armchairs. 

“That dragon… had some tricks hidden under the sleeve but, yes we did it. Thanks for making some time for me. I know you work hard every day…” Manuel sighed tired but he took it easy. He felt more relieved now that at last he could speak with the viscount. 

“Well then. A promise is a promise. This is your time. Out with it…” Varric gave a serious look, ready to listen to him. 

Manuel told him everything that happened so far. About the issue with the frontiers sealed, Dorian Pavus being kind of disappeared. Including the strange encounter with that mysterious prophet in the Spiky Gauntlet announcing the end of the world and the timed, convenient rumors about a mage attacking Antiva. With each explanation, each word Varric remained thoughtful. “Mmm… I see. Still... shit, I don´t know. It´s hard to believe that Chuckles had decided to strike Antiva. You better be careful with rumors Manuel. For instance, the people you eavesdropped on. The rumor itself could be the trap and the information false… You know what I mean. Right?” 

“If only we had more reliable information… But, yes I get your point.“ Manuel replied. 

“Concerning the borderlands with Tevintter… I don´t like it. I mean… the problem is in Seheron. Right? They don´t have to close ANYTHING. It´s counter-productive! What in Andraste´s name are they thinking? There is no sense. None at all!” Varric stopped a moment and took some breath… “Unless…”

“What are you suggesting? Do you think…” Manuel began to have a bad feeling. 

“The qunari had proved to be way too strong and Tevinter can´t not hold them for long… Yet… I have this feeling. Like… I don´t know… we are missing something. The disappearance of Dorian might be related. Don´t ask me how though…” Varric commented getting a bit frustrated. He asked Manuel something. “Could you explain me something I don´t get?” 

“I can try… What´s it?” Manuel replied. 

“This whole Tevinter and Qunaddar conflict… Will ever disappear or something? It´s getting a pain in the ass honestly…” The viscount asked. 

“It´s not like I got any new information… But Iron Bull explained a few things to me. I can share it with you if you desire so.” Manuel answered. 

“Enlighten me inquisitor…” the viscount poked at Manuel slightly. 

“According to Bull or better said to what he learned about it… Seheron is only really important because it's in a strategic location, between both the Imperium and Qunari territory. What that means is… whoever successfully conquers Seheron could obtain a significant advantage in the war. As a result of that neither the Tevinters nor Qunari wish to see control of the island in the other nation's hands…” Manuel proceeded to give the first explanation. 

“I think Bull explained me something about that too… But I had no idea Seheron was that important… Still seems unpractical… They could ignore Seheron and focus on the main force backing them up. A war is not about wasting your units indefinitely, you don´t extend a war that much! You make sure the problem is gone in the most efficiently way… How many lives will be lost? It´s crazy!” the viscount addressed the clear bloodshed. 

“On the contrary. I am afraid Tevinter and Qunaddar would clearly disagree with you… The only thing that is preventing a full scale war in Thedas at the moment is… Seheron itself. Otherwise I can tell you we would see a bigger conflict. By exhausting the resources and manpower both armies stop each other from gathering or building up a greater military legion… Just great. Right?” Manuel answered the viscount´s inquiry. 

“So what you are saying is… Seheron is just a time-sink which is why the south remained unaffected so far…? Shit. I don´t know if I should feel happy… I mean, you know it and all of us. That can´t last forever! Eventually someone will break the tie…” Varric frowned for some time “Anyway… no more Seheron for now… it´s complex.” 

“It is… I probably had a similar reaction when Iron Bull explained me all that… Sorry. I know you have already many things to figure out on your own already.” Manuel felt a bit bad for explaining what the conflict in Seheron involved. 

“Nah, don´t worry. Granted, it´s just terrible, yes. But as a viscount is helpful to know what is going on in the rest of Thedas. Thank you… Now…” Varric looked at Manuel a bit more intrigued. “We were speaking about Dorian and all that before. What is my role here? I don´t know how can I help you…”

“We need information. I was wondering if you… could do something about that… like…” Manuel got interrupted. 

“Think carefully what you are going to ask me. I am not that powerful. The title of Viscount gives me some benefits and also sets up more limits. Sending soldiers to the frontier is absolutely out of the question. Can´t do that.” Varric explained. 

“Fair enough. I was thinking in something more… subtle and sneaky… They denied my connections with Dorian. I can´t go there for now. You however… surely have contacts. You know where I am getting at…” Manuel said. 

“That´s reasonable… Look, I want to help. I can do that… I could send some trustworthy agents to get answers… It would benefit us. I can´t promise any results Manuel. If the security is very tight… we might be unsuccessful. Is that clear?” Varric asked him. 

“Yes, thank you so much! I can only ask you to try it! Oh. Could I ask you something else?” Manuel wanted to ask him another favor. 

“Make sure you answer me everything you need now… It might take you another week or two to talk with me!” Varric added. 

“Is there any chance you could send letters to Cullen in Rivain and Josephine in Antiva? There´s no need to spread any unnecessary dreadful news yet. Just ask them if… they have seen something out of the ordinary. Is that possible?” 

“Only to know if they are doing fine? That´s piece of cake. Sure, I can write a few letters. Leave that to me.” Varric answered. 

“That´s everything I wanted to ask you… I am glad you listened to my concerns… Thank you…” Manuel replied after getting some reassuring results with the viscount. Now it was a matter of time and luck. “I won´t steal you anymore time… This went much better than I could imagine.” 

“Bah… No worries. I think I’ve done everything I needed to do for now. I´ll be taking a well-deserved break. See you later Manuel. If you need anything else, I´ll be around here… Not sure when will we speak again… but surely at some point it will happen. You can count on that haha…” Varric said farewell to Manuel. 

“Until then…” Manuel walked to the door. He almost forgot to tell the Viscount something. “Oh! Wait! There was something more to tell you!” 

“You are still in the room so…” Varric became amused to see Manuel was going to ask him something else. 

“Think you could make a gap in your busy schedule this night? It´s Bull´s birthday. We´ll celebrate it at the charger´s mansion.” Manuel informed Varric. 

“What? Weren´t you going to give an invitation to the best dwarf ever in Thedas? Hahaha… Of course! I won´t miss it!” Varric replied boasting of himself. 

“Excellent! I´ll see you there!” Manuel answered before leaving the room and closing the door. 

“Haha… Shit… Tiny´s birthday… Time flies quickly as hell…It will be great to see him this night…I could bring someone else too.” The viscount replied sitting again. 

The following hours went by without news. It was peaceful and warm. The chargers continued making preparations for the party taking special care with their Chief so he did not spoil everything. Manuel also lend them a hand. He helped Rocky while Skinner, Dalish and Stitches were also planning something special for Bull. Manuel´s advice was priceless in that day. 

“Rocky!! That´s awesome…! How long it will take you to finish them?” Manuel checked Rocky´s progress. 

“Just one hour or two… I can´t wait to see his face… I tell you he will smell them!! Hahaha!” Rocky said. 

“That wouldn´t surprise--- Damn! What is he doing here? This soon?” Manuel could watch Iron Bull heading in their direction. 

“Mmm…? What--? Fuck! No!” Rocky saw him too and he noticed something else. He was carrying a small bag “Ah! I know! He said he wanted to show Dalish something… We depend on Dalish this time!!” Rocky stopped for a moment and hurried to call Dalish. 

“He is coming! Quickly!” Manuel exclaimed. 

“KNOCK KNOCK!!” That way of knocking in the door was clearly from Bull. Finally Dalish and Rocky returned. “KNOCK KNOCK!! Are you guys there?” Iron Bull insisted. 

“And remember… Behave normally! You are dealing with a qunari spy. Buy us as much time as possible!!” Rocky whispered to her. 

“I know! I know! I am coming out… Wish me luck!” Dalish responded. Before Iron Bull knocked again, Dalish opened the door and closed it right away. “Ah! Chief. What brings you here?” 

”Dalish, good timing! Are you alone? Where are the others? Never mind that. Maybe you can help me…” Iron Bull found kind of weird he had not seen the others for a while. However there was something he wanted to know. 

“What can I help you with? Is it related to that thing you are carrying?” Dalish asked noticing the bag. 

“It is. Let´s go inside. I ´ll show you.” Bull tried to open the door. 

“Sorry chief. Rocky is sleeping. We can´t talk while he is snoaring all loudly… Look! There! We can use that bench. You can show it to me there…” Fortunately for Dalish and the others Iron Bull had no objections. 

“So. What do you think? Is there anything you can tell me?” Iron Bull asked while Dalish examined the object completely amazed. “Careful! Don´t break it!” 

“Hey! I am not like Krem or Grim!” Dalish went on checking the item. She had not the answers either. “Sorry, boss… I know you put all your hopes on me but… I´ve never seen something like this in my life… It´s a fact. There´s some kind of… you know… force or magic encaged within the stone… That´s everything I can tell you…”

“Not good… Someone must know about it. I´ll tell Manuel then. He is with Krem. Right?” Iron Bull was committed to find answers. Dalish needed to do something. If not, well, all their preparations would crumble in a matter of minutes. 

“That´s true Chief. But they are not home. There´s something you can do though.” Dalish desired to propose him something. 

“Ok. Go on.” Iron Bull replied. 

”Yesterday I went to buy some runes in a shop of reagents and other magical components That guy is both alchemist and appraiser. And what is more important: very knowledgeable. He studies ancient artifacts and magicks.” Dalish pointed the direction. “I can accompany you there if you want” 

“Sounds good! Take me to that place then…” Iron Bull got up and followed Dalish´s advice. The shop wasn´t far actually. They just turned a few alleys and sooner than he thought he was there. “Blue Cauldron? Mmm… So this is it?” 

“No doubt. I bought things from here. He should be of help to you boss. Well then. I´ll see you later! I hope you find all the info you need.” Dalish said. 

“Thanks. Oh! Wait! Tell the guys to break a cask later! We have to honor our victory and the fallen dragon!” Bull gave a last order before entering in the shop. 

“Sure! I will! Until later!” Dalish left the place happy to have taken care of Bull. Everything turned out well. 

Finally Iron Bull entered in the shop. At first glance, he could only see a great number of trinkets, tools, jars and flasks. The place was really small and with the shop so occupied with items and more stuff it was getting difficult to walk without breaking anything. Bull´s size and his distinctive horns weren´t helping at all. Iron Bull began to made his way to the counter. “CLANG” “CLAK” His horns were hitting several ornaments in the ceiling, producing sounds similar to doorbells. These were surely used to alert the owner of new customers. However Bull found trouble. Some of the ornaments began to entangle with the horns stopping Bull from going forward unless he applied some brute force to release them that is. “Grr… So much stuff in here meddling with me. Now what?” Bull would probably have to break a few things. 

“Who´s there? What can I do for--- Oh no…” A man finally appeared from another room to find out the source of the noise. He stared at his… big customer. Big body, big hands… everything was big. Precisely the sort of risk that a shop filled with fragile items needed… 

“I´ll pay you for the damage…” Bull felt there was no other choice but to destroy a few ornaments. 

“No, wait wait! Calm down! We can do it better. Follow my advice. You won´t break anything…” The owner checked the situation and gave the instructions to release each horn carefully. 

“Thanks... I finally can walk---“ “PLANK!“ Bull´s right arm hit and threw something unconsciously. 

“Ahhh!! What was that?” The owner panicked. 

“A mirror! No worries! It just fell face up but it´s whole. See?” Bull displayed the mirror still intact. 

“Give it to me…! Ok… walk to the counter first… I´ll be on guard just in case…” the owner began to get a bit paranoid. Once his customer arrived he finally felt his merchandise was safe. “I am sorry about that sir. I admit, I´ve been stacking to much stuff in here till the point is difficult to walk without breaking anything… Now… Welcome to the Blue Cauldron, we sell artifacts, trinkets, potions, remedies. If you don´t see any specific one, give me a voice. I also carry out fusion of elements into weapons as well as a service of item rating: whether you received a weird item legacy, or you found an unusual weapon and you need to know what really is… I am your man. But that´s not all. If it´s a good discovery I might take it from your hands. How I can assist you?” 

“What about stones, artifacts… Can you determine their value? I don´t know if it´s a stone actually… I can´t figure it out myself.” Bull undid the knot in the bag. 

“There´s only one way to find out what that is…” The owner grabbed some tools and scopes. 

Bull finally put the item in the stony surface. Its light flooded a good part of the shop. “I want to know what the hell is this. And how much gold could I obtain…”

“Ooohh… Such a dazzling light… May I ask where you get this sir?” the owner examined thoroughly every single detail, shape. 

“We fought a dragon. It crashed against a wall. After that, I noticed something glimmering under the boulders.” Bull explained. 

“Mmm… Step by step. Small things like this can be either good or bad… We still can´t be certain.” The owner put some weird monocle. 

“Humm… Great” Iron Bull grumbled disappointed with this first comment. 

“It shines a lot. That´s good. I feel magic within. A good signal… And the fact that I keep looking it and I can´t reach a conclusive explanation of what is this means it surpasses my current lore in stones or gems. Therefore is rare. So that´s interesting as well” the owner became intrigued with the find. 

“No! It isn´t. If you don´t have any idea about this stone, you can´t help me…” Bull raised his voice a little as he began to be burned out with repetitive failures… but this time he was interrupted. 

“Not so fast! We can´t give up yet… If you are not in a hurry sir… I would ask you to wait a bit please. I am completely positive there must be something in my books.” The owner asked him a bit embarrassed. 

“Ok. I´ll wait. I don´t want to leave without answers” Bull waited anxious. 

About an hour later, the impatience became more apparent when suddenly the owner´s voice surprised Bull “This is it!! Really? No… I can´t believe it! IMPOSSIBLE!!” 


	3. Mystic night

“I knew this was the book I was looking for!! Finally!” the owner returned carrying an open book. 

“What´s going on? What´s impossible? Please tell me!” Iron Bull was really curious at this point. 

“Are you sure you want to know more? I have good news and bad news!” the owner put the book in the counter and displayed the page to his customer. 

“I don´t get it… What is that? Maker´s tear?” Iron Bull compared his stone with the one the book. “There´s must be a mistake, the one in your tome is bigger sir…”

“There´s no mistake! Allow me to explain in detail! Ahem! The stone you found is called Maker´s tear. According to this compendium a huge surge of divine magic fuses randomly in the earth. Sometimes the magic is so strong that the stone gets deformed and expands the size, creating these shapes on it. It is a phenomenon that many insightful mages and alchemists had theorized about without clear facts. They thought this was only a fairy tale! Guess what! You found one! In all the history only three stones like these were found. But wait. The best part is this only occurs once, every ninety years!! Do you know what means? You sir were incredibly lucky! Many adventurers and researchers had searched for it in vain for almost their life time!!” the owner shared a part of his wisdom. 

“You said in the earth… That´s very general. What parts of Thedas can be found exactly?” Iron Bull wanted to know more. 

“As I said. It´s random. It could happen anywhere! Who knows! Maybe under this place could be another one. It´s impossible to know in advance. Hence mages or alchemist would be glad to study in detail!” the owner explained. 

“At last this has a name. Good… How much can you pay me for it? You said this is valuable…” Iron Bull waited for the good news and at least a bag full of gold…

“I feel horrible for ruining your eagerness… You remember I mentioned bad news as well… I am terribly sorry to inform you… its monetary value is zero…” the owner found difficult to give this information. 

“WHAT? Why these adventurers searched for it then? What they were trying to obtain with this stone? Reputation only?” Bull asked, getting frustrated. He immediately thought he had wasted his time…

“The only thing that a Maker´s Tear can grant. Healing.” The owner responded diligently. 

“This is a healing item then? More reason to be valuable. Hey! You are not trying to scam me. Humm!!” Iron Bull grumbled starting to find the owner unclear…

“I would never do that sir! Some explanations are needed here… According to this passage…” the owner read the book “Once is extracted from the earth, the lifespan for every single Maker´s Tear is none other than three days. You won´t get a single coin for this but is still useful. Now… When did you find it?” 

“This morning…” Bull replied. 

“Its remaining time is two days and half… well, even less as we speak… If you hurry, maybe you can find someone who actually can use this” the seller offered the suggestion even if the mood of Bull was worsening…

“Ok, let´s wrap all this up. This has no value. So no gold. And this expires in three days!? This is shitty… I have already a company healer. I don´t know who could give it good use… Go ahead… Tell me what this can heal. Headaches, stress and crap like that. Right?” Bull asked discouraged. 

“It´s an insult to use a Maker´s Tear to heal feeble, lesser uneasiness!! Adventurers sacrificed their lives. Their whole LIFE in a search to cure extreme sicknesses, lost parts of the body, deadly curses that otherwise would be impossible to treat! It can heal almost everything!” the seller replied unhappy with the attitude of the qunari in front of him. 

“Wait. Can you repeat that?” Bull thought he had listened to something important but it wasn´t sure. 

“Yes! It can restore most of things!” the seller repeated. 

“I am sorry! No! Not that! You described what this could heal!” Iron Bull insisted. He might have underestimated his finding. 

“Curses…? Serious diseases…? Lost body parts…?” the seller asked confused by the sudden change of interest in Bull

“Body parts… How true is that? It can´t be that simple…” Iron Bull asked skeptical. 

“As true and real as this compendium describes it. And there aren´t any tricks… Remember, after three days the stone will lose the bright meaning the magic inside is dead and then you can throw it to the waking sea or to someone´s head. Also, I mentioned “almost”. A Maker´s Tear can´t resurrect the dead and you can´t bring back a lost soul with this. Think wisely before using it!” the seller noticed something else in the qunari. “Mmm… he is wearing an eye-patch. Should I ask him or will my head end like a hunting trophy in a wall?” he thought. 

“Healing… And I saw something moving inside. What is it?” Bull asked him. 

“Ah yes! The magic grows restless. It wants to escape from that prison of stone…” the seller found the guts to make the question finally. “Sir, forgive me if this sounds rude… But I see you are wearing an eye-patch. Is it just a mere decoration or something happened to that eye?” 

“I lost it” Bull replied blatantly and commented “I protected someone and in the process my eye got destroyed… Happy now?” 

“Did you? But then, that means sir this is you lucky day! It must be the fate or maybe a gift from the maker! Don´t you realize you could recover your full sight? Congratulations!” the seller expressed happily. 

“Fate huh… How many people can use the Maker´s Tear? Only one?” Bull asked, thinking carefully. 

“While there are ancient unclear rumors that ensure the existence of bigger containers with even more magic granting the effect to several targets, it is also true that the information is vague and unreliable. The one you have there still has an incredible amount of power but is a very small stone. So yes, only one shall use it and receive such blessed cure. Your mood is changing sir! Haha! In your situation I would feel the same!” the seller expected to witness the powers of the stone in his shop. “In truth, it’s a great honor to watch one of these in action before dying… I am fortunate. Are you ready sir? Go, heal your eye.” 

“Wait, hold that thought a moment. Are there any secondary effects? Is it safe? I don´t want any crappy surprises after this is used…” Iron Bull looked warily at the stone. He needed all the information before rushing things. 

“It is a divine magic! It can´t kill you! The book however describes that those few who used it, experienced an intense but short pain while the magic was acting” Bull heard the seller and the idea… made him doubt. 

“Humm! I don´t like that…” Bull expressed his disapproval. 

“You shouldn´t let that stop you sir. Think it again. That pain seems absolutely fair to me. Imagine someone loses a leg. That hurts a lot. Right? The magic would fully rematerialize that leg and more important, put it in the right place. It HAS to produce pain no matter what! The same will happen with your eye but that´s fine! Excluding that… there´s nothing else on this book worth mentioning. Do not waste this opportunity.” The seller gave a solid justification encouraging Iron Bull to use it at once. 

“Ok, let´s imagine I wanna use this… What do I have to do? I not good at casting spells…” Bull said. 

“Oh, yes, sorry! I omitted the most important part, right?“ the seller apologized and added “That´s easy. In order to use it you only have to destroy or break the stone in half. The material itself is very fragile. Any weapon, magical or normal will work. Once the magic escapes from its cage… the miracle will occur! Now, do it! Fate took part of your sight. And now fate will give it back to you. Isn´t wonderful?” 

“Maybe…” Bull said hesitating. Normally he wouldn´t act like that. He a was man of initiative and clear actions. No, he definitely didn´t want to use it. Iron Bull slowly picked the Maker´s Tear and stored it safely back in the bag. 

“I don´t get it sir. What just happened? Why would you refuse such miraculous object?” the seller asked him. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, you didn´t. I do appreciate all the information you gave me sir though. The reasons that prevents me to use this… are not your business” Bull explained. 

“As you wish… sir. It´s up to you to decide how to use it. Remember… you have less than three days” the seller gave one last reminder. “May the maker be with you…”

“Thanks for everything, you were helpful… Bye” Iron Bull walked serene and thoughtful to the exit, considering ideas, reconsidering the same ones, over and over. Everything for a single stone that was now in his power. “I won´t need three days…” He thought. Outside it was almost night. Inside the shop hours had flown. Iron Bull walked home slowly “I really don´t need to think on this matter anymore. I know what must be done. He might blame me. He might yell at me. But if I tell him about this, the result will be obvious. It´s damn true… Fate forced my Kadan into this, and now the same fate should pay. It´s fair.” 

Finally at the chargers place…

“Everyone! We are ready here!!” Stitches now asked the others “How about you Rocky?” 

“I am also done with Chief´s present!! Thank you Dalish and you too Manuel. This is going to be awesome!!” Rocky replied. 

“Food and drinks are set!! Hey… One moment… I know Bull is going to love it… but don´t you guys think this is a bit too much… even for him?” Krem asked wondering if they had exaggerated with the feast. 

“Of course not! Bull is not the only one eating!” Skinner replied quickly. 

“Now we need to bring Bull here and we can commence the party!” Dalish said “Manuel. Do the honors. Bring your loving warrior! Last time we spoke was at the entrance of a shop! But it´s been some hours from that now. Not sure where might be at this moment” 

“Don´t worry. I´ll go to our home. He could be drinking or something. I won´t take it too long. I´ll be back.” Manuel hurried to find Bull. 

Iron Bull had finally arrived. The servants asked him if he needed something. Bull just refused. They noticed Iron Bull was a bit strange but they didn´t give the matter importance. “If you change your mind do not hesitate to call us sir.” One of them said. 

“Um… yeah I know. Thanks” Iron Bull went upstairs and stood in the room for some time in silence. He hid the stone under the bed waiting for the right time to use it. “I need some company… Where´s my Kadan? Haven´t seen his face all the evening… Well, I better return downstairs. I could eat something until he returns. And if I stay here all the time they might suspect something and tell Manuel… There´s no hurry, I will find the truth sooner or later.” 

“KNOCK KNOCK!” Noises from the door could be heard “Connard, can you check who is at the door? I am busy!” Phira exclaimed. 

“No problem. Stay there! I´ll go instead!” Iron Bull said going downstairs. 

Iron Bull opened the door. It was Manuel “Ahh! It´s you Bull! There you are! I´ve been looking for you!” 

“Ha. I could say the same Kadan! Where have you been huh? You managed to make me feel a bit lonely today… That´s not good. How are you going to repay me huh?” Iron Bull gave a nice bear hug to Manuel and kissed him. 

Iron Bull´s thirst was noticeable. Manuel figured out that as soon as Bull made such strong hug.“WOAH!! Bull!! Hahah!! I had no idea. Sorry. Don´t worry. I have the perfect solution for that. But first I need to do something… Give me a moment… Phira! Connard! Please come here. There is something I need to tell you both!” 

“You called me sir?” Connard came. 

“How can I assist you?” Phira said. 

“Please, listen carefully.” Manuel whispered to the servants separated. “Bsbsbsbs… bsbsbsbs…”

“Oh! I see. But, no, we can´t do that sir. There´s a lot to do here.” Phira said with abnegation. 

“I agree…” Connard replied. 

“I see… You guys leave me no choice. I command you to go. Yes, it´s an order… You two work a lot everyday! You surely can afford some relax. Come on. What are you waiting for? Move!” Manuel exclaimed in a cheerful way. 

“An order it´s an order…” Phira commented. 

“I´ll have to obey then…” Connard replied. Without more complaints or “buts” they left the mansion. 

“Whatever all that was about… I am not supposed to know Kadan…? You are weird…” Bull said. 

“Indeed… Now I can take care of you, which reminds me they spoke something about “Iron Bull sir being a bit weird…” Is that true?” Manuel asked him. 

“Mmm. I don´t know. As I said I missed you.” Bull avoided the issue. “I wanted to show you something.” 

“Can´t wait? Because… this night is very special. And you are needed somewhere…” Manuel asked him. He was getting excited. 

“Depends on how long that will take us… If it´s less than two days. Then yes. Count me in.” Bull responded. 

“Less than two days?” Manuel found this comment really weird. “What are you talking about? Never mind that! Hurry! I have to repay you all that loneliness Bull. Let´s go.” Manuel and Iron Bull left the mansion. They walked while Bull grabbed Manuel by the hand affectionately, that was until Bull decided to put his big arm around Manuel´s neck. 

“You are blushing again Kadan. You love my arm” Bull said. 

“Yes… I have these inner screams of joy when you do it. Feels really good Bull” Manuel replied with his face red. 

“Hahaha, I could make you have more of that this night. Wait. Where are we? This is the charger´s…?” Bull said uncertain. 

“Yes. This is where I wanted you to accompany me. Krem´s waiting. He needs help.” Manuel explained. 

“Kadan… How is that special?” For Bull this had no sense. 

“Don´t worry. The door should be open. Ah! Yes. It is. Let´s go inside. You first.” Manuel let Iron Bull to advance in first place. 

“Alright, let´s see what the vint--- What the hell? Everyone is here?” Iron Bull´s face was priceless. 

Manuel closed the door, went inside and quickly joined the chargers. Now everybody began to sing: 

“No one can beat the Chargers 'cause we'll hit you where it hurts. Unless you know a tavern with loose cards and looser skirts!” 

“For every bloody battlefield, we´ll gladly raise a cup. No matter what tomorrow holds, our horns be pointing up!” 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIEF!!” The chargers exclaimed while raising cups of liquor and doing a “horns up” gesture as a solemn and warm tribute to their horned leader. After that they clapped with energy to him. The servants joined the party as well. 

“Oh! You guys totally caught me! I knew there was something weird going on… Hahaha!!” Bull laughed. 

“KNOCK KNOCK!!” Suddenly voices could be heard outside. Someone got late and he wasn´t alone. “Dammit! Hawke! I can´t believe it! We are late! I heard some voices! The party has begun already!!” 

Another voice replied “You remember I insisted in how late it was… Don´t you? You were stubborn Varric!” 

“Oh it’s them! Open the door Bull!” Manuel indicated. 

“Let´s see. Who dares to interrupt my party huh?” Bull jested before opening. 

“Open this fucking door! I was invited! Do I have to write a story in which I barged in another´s party with guards?” Varric launched a funny threat. 

“Don´t listen to him! I control him” Hawke added. 

Bull finally opened the door and greeted the remaining guests. "Tiny!! How are you doing!! Come here!! Getting older. Aren´t you!” Varric said happily. 

“And this is how the Iron Bull added a dwarf skull to his collection!” Bull jested again due to the previous comment and added “See? Varric… You still have to get bigger if you want to hug me properly… Hahahah.” The others laughed before the funny scene when Varric attempted to embrace the giant qunari or at least his waist. 

“Happy Birthday Iron Bull sir” Hawke felicitated Bull with a strong handshake. “Inquisitor” Hawke greeted Manuel at the background. 

“It´s good see you again Champion of Kirkwall” Manuel responded. “You know, we should stop using titles and a lot less today in this party. Don´t you think?” 

“Fair enough. Manuel then.” Hawke responded. 

Bull closed the door again and the party proceeded as intended. The drinks, the toasts were abundant. Everybody laughed and enjoyed a great feast. Everyone rejoiced with the nice atmosphere. For a night they could relax and forget any daily affairs. There were discussions, laughter, jokes that made the night unforgettable. And Iron Bull was accompanied with all people who he wanted. At last it was time to give Bull the present. 

“Ok then. Chief. Happy Birthday. Even if the missions get more and more dangerous… it´s good to spill some blood under your leadership. This is for you. All the chargers lend me a hand. We hope you like it. In the name of all the chargers. Thank you for another year together.” Rocky said. 

“Humm! Thanks! I wonder what this is… A small version of a dragon skull perhaps?” Bull made his guess opening the gift. 

“Come on Chief! We can´t get you dragon skulls all the years… It´s not something easy to do.” Krem complained a little. 

“What! You guys have to be shitting me! Is this what I think it is?” Iron Bull displayed excited a pair of gloves to everyone. But of course these wasn´t your average gloves. They were crafted using dragon skin and fragments of scales. In the place designed for the fingers there were attached something else. Dragon nails in the left glove and dragon fangs in the right glove. However the term glove didn´t make justice to the modifications they received It would be accurate to call them claws. 

Rocky talked to give some sort of description “After discussing the issue with the other chargers we reached to the conclusion you needed new gloves. The ones you were using are just plain, boring… Let´s be honest they were so ragged that they could fall apart in no time. What´s more, Manuel and the other chargers know you love using your Dragon Rage to land the finishing blow. So we wanted to give you something useful. With the modifications I did, Krem´s curious ideas, and the runes fused in the palms you should definitely notice a nice boost in combat! As for the nails… Sorry but I had to make up something as you can see differences in each hand… I couldn´t use all the nails from the dragon. Many of them were in bad shape. Anyway, your Dragon Rage will be not only more painful but…”

“You can also fist someone for serious damage as well Boss!” Skinner added. 

“That´s very badass guys. Thanks. Can´t wait to slash with this!” Bull replied

“Bull. Put them on…” Suddenly Manuel panicked a bit “Oh no… Rocky, I think you fell short on the size! Bull´s hands are bigger!” 

“No way… I am sure I took the right dimensions.” Rocky said relaxed. 

Bull tried them. He made sure every finger was well adjusted. “No problem… These definitely have my size” The gloves suited him really well. The palms began to glow shortly after that. One palm in red and the other in light green “Great! I feel more energy! These symbols are different” 

“I fused a fire rune in that palm” Dalish said. 

“And in the left one I used a dragon-slaying rune. Isn´t great Bull?” Manuel replied smiling. 

“Very awesome indeed. Mmm? Snif Snif! Oh yes, YES! This scent!! I am going to use EVERYDAY. Hahaha!!” Bull couldn´t resist the urge of smelling his dragony claws…

“I hope you just understand that wasn´t my idea. Manuel and Krem insisted! I wasn´t going to add blood dragon scent… But yes… they sprayed the scent for all over the parts. Have fun boss!” Rocky commented. 

“I see… Thank you Krem, since you took care of that detail I´ll use even more nicknames as a reward! And you Kadan… get ready. I am going to give you many type of rewards…” Iron Bull teased at Manuel winking at the same. “Still… there´s something missing in this party. There´s nothing SWEET! Ah… what the hell… I´ll forgive you this time!” Bull pointed out this detail. 

“That´s what you think!” Manuel responded. “It´s the moment! Grim! Stitches! Bring it here!!” 

Grim and Stitches returned with a nice looking cake. There was an image drawn of Iron Bull´s face on the top with chocolate cream “Hey! Look at that! You guys even drew my eye-patch in there. So pretty! HAHAHAHAHAH!!” 

Manuel discreetly whispered something to Bull “I actually wanted to draw your dick on the surface… but I couldn´t” 

“Kadan!! You are nasty! I like it! Hahaha!” Bull laughed. “Can you imagine everyone looking at it in shock? Maybe the next time. Heheh” 

During the final part of the birthday, everyone tasted such exquisite delicacy. Iron Bull got gladly impressed with it. In fact, he ate four portions of cake! The recipe or the idea was to cook a marshmallow cake and inside they placed several layers of pastry with a touch of cocoa dust. There was no better combination for Iron Bull probably. The viscount brought with him cards and eventually the celebration hit the stage of endless games of Wicked Grace. They played until late hours in the night while the liquor made his effect and some of them fell under the weight of the alcohol and the fatigue. Only when everything was emptied and the servants left, Hawke and Varric bid farewell and the birthday reached to the end. Everyone had enjoyed a good time especially with Bull´s comments and reactions. It was strange but that night Manuel and Iron Bull weren´t that tired nor even drunk. They would have taken more alcohol probably. It was alright. They enjoyed the party as well. 

Iron Bull and Manuel walked slowly back home. Babbling silly things, humming the charger´s anthem. Exchanging looks, kinky comments and so on. “I would eat another cake Kadan… That was really yummy.” 

“I knew you´d love the combination Bull. It was simple. My boyfriend loves marshmallows. Let´s give him a marshmallow cake!” Manuel said smiling. 

“I enjoy this company… the chargers and you Manuel… This was a very good day. Thank you guys.” Bull said. 

“This is nothing, really. We are in good hands with you… And I have all the attention from my kinky and caring Iron Bull. What else can I ask for?” Manuel replied. “Ok. Here we are. Home sweet home. Right?” 

“Yeah… Let´s go inside” Iron Bull and Manuel entered the mansion and carefully not to wake up the servants they went upstairs to their room. “Kadan. We cannot sleep just yet. I want to settle one thing at once.” 

“Yes. You said earlier you wanted me to check something. Is that correct?” Manuel asked him sitting in a chair. “I suppose I still have some energy left…”

“…” Iron Bull remained more serious now. “It´s not only to check something… I want you to make something important. Here, look.” Iron Bull grabbed the sack under the bed. He finally displayed the stone. Apparently the glow had decreased a little but it was quite strong yet. 

“Bull. This stone… What do you have there?” Manuel had no idea what was that. He noticed a change in Bull´s attitude. 

“Kadan. You can see this stone here. This is a gift from me and soon it will be a gift for me too. Draw your sword. Break it.” Bull´s order were clear and pretty straightforward. 

Bull´s comment made little sense with his change of mood. Was that really a gift? Manuel touched the stone and closed the eyes. There was something really strong trapped inside. He couldn´t tell what was it. He wanted to carry out Bull´s indications but just like that… “I don´t get it. I am receiving a gift in your birthday? That´s contradictory. Bull… you have to tell me something more. This is very strange.” 

“I only want the best for you. You know that right?” Bull asked. 

“Of course I do… but…” Manuel continued trying to figure out what was going on. 

“There´s a lot of magic in this Bull. And you have no idea about magic…” Manuel quickly reconsidered something. “Bull… You didn´t meet a blood mage…? Did you? No pacts of blood magic. It´s evil!” 

“No! That´s nothing of that! Hell! I´d never use blood magic. I just want to see you completely happy.” Bull continued insisting. Could he really convince Manuel without telling him the truth? It´s not like he was necessarily lying but still…

“But Bull I am already happy with you. I don´t think I can be happier with this stone. How this could help?” Everything was weird and sudden for Manuel. 

“Smash it. And we´ll find it out. I promise.” Bull answered. 

“Ohhh… I know! Is this to enhance our sex maybe? It´s not necessary Bull.” Manuel tried one last time to make Bull talk. 

“Haha… Nope… Don´t worry about that. That´s not what this is for. Kadan. Do it.” Bull wouldn´t give up. He was determined to see if the book was correct. “I swear you´ll thank me after this.” 

Manuel tried to give everything Bull said any sense. Everything he heard so far was cryptic. “A gift for me that at the same time will be a gift from him? The best for me… To make me happy… and it´s not blood magic. Then… he did some pact with a demon? That would be even worst… I am happy already. What I am missing here…? What could I get from this? Why is he so determined to see me break this? When I do it… something will come out from it possibly. I only know that. What if I use it and something terrible happens to Bull?” 

“You are still hesitating Kadan” Bull said “Shit, I might not be able to convince him. Grrr.” He thought. Manuel looked at Bull in silence as if expected to get any answer from just looking at his face. Suddenly without more words Manuel activated his spiritual sword. “!!!” Bull got excited to see that Manuel accepted somehow. 

“Bull! You promise you haven´t risked your life by getting this? If you are sacrificing something in return. If anything happened to you and lost you by breaking this… I wouldn´t be able to accept it. Nothing would compensate it… Absolutely nothing!” Manuel asked with him serious and also with some fear. Of course, he would never be able to tell if Bull was being completely honest. Iron Bull thought something. He heard all the information. And yet. Could he trust some ancient tales or old magic? The seller had no reasons to lie to Bull. Likewise why would that true? There were no guarantees. Iron Bull however decided just to continue. There was no turning back now. 

“I am not going anywhere Kadan. Count on that…” Bull replied smiling. 

Manuel felt a little bit relieved. Not much but it was something. “Ok then. Phew! I feel… nervous. Only one last question. Will I regret something by doing this?” 

“Hopefully not… probably.” Bull´s heart began to beat a bit more faster… He was on pin and needles. 

“I see… No point in extending this more I guess” Manuel finally felt ready to do it along with any consequences that he act could bring to him and Bull. He took a big breath, raised his magical sword and performed a quick downward slash. With that move, cracks appeared in all the stone. It was about to happen! Bull held his breath, waiting to see what happened next. The stone broke in pieces. The magic was finally freed. 

“…Nothing occurred…” Manuel said confused after waiting a moment. 

“Shit! That can´t be true! What went wrong?” Bull replied angry. 

“Wait! Something is appearing…” Manuel sensed some magic coming in his direction. Particles of magic began to spread in the room. Little by little they gained shape. When they stopped Manuel noticed they had formed a strange symbol floating in the air, in front of him. A seal? Or maybe an emblem? The center began to release a white sphere and within this enigmatic orb, Manuel detected pulses of something stronger. “All these stored in here… Amazing…” Manuel felt attracted by the orb. Something, an unknown force drew to him and when the knight enchanter grabbed it the sphere bursted violently with a binding light, flooding the room and the whole mansion. “AAAAARGGH!! Ooohh….” Manuel felt unconscious. 

“Kadan! What happened!? Stay with me?” It was no use. Bull was completely blind, he didn´t know what was going on exactly. 

Manuel opened the eyes again only to find himself imprisoned in some kind of magical field, like some kind of bubble. Outside everything was completely dark blue. He wasn´t in the room anymore obviously. “What´s has happened… What´s this place…? Nggg!! Something comes! This magic is overwhelming! Tsk. I can´t move! Mmm?” The strange prison that was apparently limiting Manuel´s moves suddenly dispelled and disappeared. Two big orbs made of pure magic stood in front of Manuel. When they grew in size the place shook a little deforming the atmosphere and creating holes. Through these, Manuel could see the room where everything happened and also Bull in a stance trying to block the intense light. 

The shapes began to spin with a moderate speed around Manuel. The knight enchanter remained in silence but on guard just in case. He could also hear a voice. It was speaking loudly incomprehensible words. Something even more strange happened. Both orbs stopped spinning. One of them changed to a strange shape. It looked like an odd creature with claws and bizarre looking big eyes. It slowly slipped through one of the holes. Was it after Bull? Manuel´s mind was filled with thoughts of horror “No! Wait! Where are you going?!! Leave him alone!” Manuel tried to stop it but it was too late: the other orb stood in front of him now, blocking any tries to pursue whatever was that. 

In complete astonishment, Manuel witnessed how this second orb, change into a shape he knew well. No, it wasn´t Bull but himself. An exact magical, ghostly clone of Manuel stood there looking at him. Well, not completely identical. There was a little difference. It had the two arms intact. A circle of white light appeared under Manuel´s feet and the clone walked to Manuel. Somehow, the doubts and the skepticism began to dissolve. He felt a strange calm that grew bigger as the clone reached his body. Then the clone smiled momentarily and placed his palm in the chest. Manuel saw how the clone unleashed magic that extended to all his body. Eventually, the copy not only ran through the Knight enchanter but also fused into Manuel´s body. It was a strange feeling. Suddenly Manuel felt tired and closed the eyes. 

The magic that floated and deluged the bedroom became weak. It disappeared progressively. Iron Bull could see again at last. Manuel was on the floor. He ran to his aid and shook his body “Kadan? Kadan! Hey! Are you alright? Come on!” With a bit of effort Manuel regained consciousness. 

“Nngg… Bull? What happened here?” Manuel got up. He felt his body strange. “Wait. Did you see all that?” 

“All that? Didn´t see a fucking thing… You touched that and everything went so white that I couldn´t see you. How are you feeling Kadan?” Bull looked Manuel´s left arm disappointed. “Mmm… Apart from the light show nothing has changed… That guy lied to me…” He thought. 

“It´s as if something would be making my movements more difficult. I feel like a stone…” Manuel said. “Bull. How about you? Are you hurt? Were you attacked?” 

“Nope. I got blind as hell but nothing else… Why?” Bull asked. 

“No… never mind. Forgive it.” More questions appeared “What was all that I saw for…? Was it real? I am certain something headed to Bull but… it seems he didn´t notice anything.” Nothing had sense for Manuel. “Bull. Are you going to tell me what was that stone? I have the right to know it.” 

“I am sorry you had to go through all that. Allow me to carry you to the bed first and I´ll explain it.” Bull was going to lift Manuel from the ground, where he collapsed. When in that moment, Manuel´s body began to emit a white glow flickering. Bull stared at him in amazement. “Kadan… What is going on now?” 

“I don´t know… H-Help me…“ Manuel said. If only Bull had told him everything at the right time a few things would be different now. Manuel wouldn´t feel scared. But Bull´s options were very slim. It had to be this way. 

“Don´t worry! I am here with you! Give me your hand. See? I am here Kadan…” Bull grabbed Manuel´s right hand feeling a bit nervous. For now Bull only could give him his support until everything had concluded. 

The glow gathered in a small sphere that went over all the body, every single part. At the moment the sphere reached the left shoulder, it began to react releasing magic at the same time advancing down the arm. It was at this precise moment when the sphere hit the end of the left arm that Manuel began to feel a horrible, increasing pain. “AaaaHH!!! MAKER!!! What is THIS!! OOOhhhh!!! BULL!!” 

At last something matched what that man explained with his book. “Shit… It´s happening” Iron Bull saw something reappearing. The magic released from the sphere created particles that together materialized skin, blood, bones, everything. No surprise the process caused Manuel that excessive pain. With each advance from the sphere, Iron Bull stared in shock the miracle. He was getting deeply moved. He couldn´t believe it. 

In the middle of the process Manuel tried to endure the pain the best he could and decided to close the eyes. Then he figured out something “This pain… is so familiar to me… A sacrifice in order to be alive… Fen´Harel. Ahh!! No way…! No! Why? This is not happening! Then Bull!!----” 

The last ounce of magic was used. The fingers were returning. The sphere shrinked more and more, emptying its powers. The endless pain became fleeting. Whatever made Manuel to feel himself like block of stone finally left and the sphere popped out and vanished. Now the knight enchanter opened the eyes, feeling only a minimum ache about to disappear as well. He saw it. His emotions cracked when he stared what the magic had done. “My arm…! My hand! It´s impossible. No! This is wrong! I should never have used it “Sniff”! What have I done? No! NO!! NOOOO!!!” Manuel understood what Bull had sacrificed in exchange. 

Suddenly tears fell into his hand. They were coming down from Iron Bull “It´s--- it´s back! Your arm is back Kadan “Sniff” Damn! I can´t still believe it! “Sniff” This is… the best gift I could get in my birthday!” Bull touched the left hand with a bit of fear, carefully. It wasn´t an illusion. It was there in its physical form and completely functional. 

“Sniff! Revert it! Revert the effect I say!! I shouldn´t receive this! I DON´T DESERVE IT!! YOU DO. NOT ME!!” Manuel shouted with tears. 

Bull hugged Manuel quickly still crying in order to calm him down. “That can´t be done now my heart. Sniff” 

“Noooo!!! Why…!! Why… Bull… Bull what have you done? Sniff” Manuel punched without strength in the right part of Bull´s chest still upset while Bull was still holding him. “You have THROWN AWAY a chance to restore your eye!! Why? What were you thinking about?!” 

“My Kadan.” Iron Bull answered honestly. 

Manuel looked at Bull to his eye. He tried his best to resist but his emotions were completely staggered and couldn´t help but to keep crying when he heard that and Bull kissed Manuel´s left hand. “No…! You don´t get it Bull! That´s unfair! “Sniff” I care about you too! You bastard! Sniff” 

“I know you do. That´s why I wanted you to use it. What would you have decided if I had told you?” Bull asked cleaning some tears in Manuel´s face. He knew the answer already. 

“Of course! I would have forced you to break it instead.” Manuel replied. 

“Exactly.” Bull looked at Manuel. 

“Then. What IS the difference? Why you wouldn´t use it?” Manuel asked him still feeling guilty. 

Manuel decided to get up now and sat on the bed waiting for Bull´s response. The qunari removed his eye-patch. “When you met me in the Storm Coast, I had an eye-patch too. Remember?” 

“Yes. Absolutely.” Manuel replied. 

“Am I an aberration to you? Do you hate my face?” Bull asked pointing his dead eye. 

“Of course not! You are still the hot qunari I love!” Manuel responded blatantly. 

“More reason to let the stone be used by the right person then! I have no need for that!” Bull explained. 

“…” Manuel however remained unconvinced. 

“Ok. Let´s try another thing… What you are seeing here, on my face is called decision. And guess what? I accepted the consequences of that decision. Because I saved Krem´s ass and I felt great. I still feel great about that! Your case was different… Kadan.” Bull commented. 

“You sure about that? The truth is I don´t know anymore… I should have known earlier… That way your eye would be… Ahh… Sorry Bull. I am an idiot” Manuel kept regretting. 

“This is not working huh… let´s try it in other way.” Iron Bull went to the bed and sat next to Manuel. He made his Kadan sit on him. Manuel embraced Iron Bull instinctively. Bull did the same with Manuel, holding him tightly on his arms. Manuel remained silent and rested his head on Bull´s chest looking at Bull. “Kadan. You are still thinking my choice was not acceptable enough. Tell me. What happened that day… when you found that Corypheus asshole in that place? I refer to the vision we saw in the Fade.” 

“I saw the orb rolling in my direction… and I picked it up.” Manuel responded a bit more calm now. 

“Yeah. And why you did that?” Bull wondered if Manuel would know the answer. 

Manuel thought for some time… He couldn´t think any reasons. “Now you mention it… I don´t know. I just did it. Everything happened so quickly… I didn´t think anything really.” 

“You are damn right Kadan! See? That´s what I was talking about! Were you given any options in that moment? What reasons moved you to grab the sphere? The answer to both questions is none. That wasn´t a decision but instinct. Hell! If I suddenly saw something shiny and round I would probably have picked it up too!” Bull explained patiently trying to make his Kadan understand. 

Manuel reacted with surprise. Bull had a point with that. “What are you saying is… Fate cheated and you wanted Fate to repay me?” 

“Indeed. Fate can be unfair and cruel. We have to take advantage of these small things. If that is not a solid reason for you… as your boyfriend my top priority, my objective is to make you happy no matter what. You first, then me. That´s it. ” Bull stated with conviction. 

“Because I am your Kadan…?” Manuel replied. 

“Yes and because again, this was my decision. My choice. If the consequence is to lose that chance, then so be it. I know you are still trying to assimilate everything that happened here. You might blame yourself sometimes so let me tell you one thing. Don´t do it my heart. It´s a relief to see you completely whole Kadan. I couldn´t be there when you lost your arm… but I could see it return. Feels really good” Iron Bull got closer to Manuel´s mouth. “Will you forgive this stubborn Iron Bull?” 

“Let me kiss that face. You… you fool” Manuel placed his hands on Bull´s face and kissed it strongly “Thank you for this Bull. Forgive my behavior… I wasn´t angry, well yes I was, but I mean… not like that...” 

“I know. You also want the best for me… I understand your reaction Kadan…Humm!!” Bull played a bit on Manuel´s neck. 

“Ah… Bull? Is there a way to get another stone like that?” Manuel asked curious. 

“Not sure if I should tell you… You might get mad again.” Bull replied. 

“I promise I won´t” Manuel said. 

“A maker´s tear only appears in our world once every ninety years… which means that´s pretty much a no…” Bull shared the truth. 

“Ninety years… I see… That´s not good… ” Manuel said with low voice. 

“Kadan… I don´t want you to think more about that. Say… why don´t we… celebrate the good company…and this miracle?” Bull said trying to imply something with his face. 

“That´s a good way to forget some bad feelings Bull… Clothes off?“ Manuel asked smiling. 

“Definitely…” Bull replied removing his harness. His chest and his back remained completely exposed. Oh yes, Manuel could see that luscious body to enjoy at any hour, at any occasion. Bull´s birthday surely was packed with so many emotions…

Manuel threw all the clothes on the floor. He was more than ready to jump at Bull. The qunari extended his arms calling his Kadan. Manuel couldn´t resist but to kiss Iron Bull more and more while he helped him to get fully undressed. Both spent a lot of time on the bed exchanging love while an intense passion consumed each other´s desires. After that Iron Bull wanted to give even more relax to Manuel however he couldn´t get up from there since Manuel went on licking and biting that gorgeous bashful body Bull tried it again and this time he took Manuel to one of the walls in the room. 

“Grab my horns Kadan…” Bull indicated affectionately. 

“Bull if I hold them too tightly just tell me. Ok? It was about time to see if Manuel´s left arm was working properly. The next minutes were incredibly hot. Just holding onto his horns felt very sensual and so rad as that big strong qunari held Manuel on his shoulders. Bull´s head remained at the height of Manuel´s crotch. 

“What do we have here…?”Bull looked at Manuel in a naughty way. His Kadan somehow still felt guilty. Only a little. He was paying attention to Bull´s left eye. He loved Bull and his dead eye as well but at the same time he wished both could have benefited from the magic. ”Kadan. You are getting a bit tense. I know why. Let me fix that. By the way you can close your eyes or watch me in action while I blow you… whatever you like most” Bull began to lick Manuel´s dick a little, slowly, playfully. 

While Bull was at it, Manuel felt something possessing him. All that passion triggered by Bull made him shudder in pleasure and suddenly Iron Bull sucked Manuel´s dick excitedly. “Ohhh!! Yes, Bull! That´s it!” 

“Mmmm!! Huhuhuh!” Bull smiled while letting out kinky sounds of enjoyment. 

Bull´s blowjob was so incredibly strong and hot that Manuel couldn´t warn Bull on time “Ah!! Bull! Wait! I am going to cum!!” 

“Mmmm!” Bull refused to listen to Manuel. He didn´t care that Manuel hit the climax so quickly that time. 

“Bull!! Fuck!! Creators!! Ahhh…” Manuel lost his sight and remained looking at the ceiling. The semen ascended even faster than he thought. But he couldn´t do anything about it. Bull´s tongue and lips pressed and played greatly on Manuel´s dick. His Kadan just melted in pleasure and delight. As always Bull received Manuel´s load gently. Slurping and draining every single drop of cum from his Kadan “Ohh! Bull… Sorry! I c-couldn´t hold it more… Damn! That was so good…” Manuel stammered. 

Bull licked some more Manuel´s cock and answered. “No need to apologise Kadan… You can cum whenever you want… Also… your cum is tasty” Manuel blushed a lot with such response. “Will you ride the Bull again Manuel?” 

“Something big would have to happen in order to stop me… Of course I want.” Manuel accepted enthusiastic taking one of the chairs in the room. They continued kissing each other first and at the same time Manuel caressed Bull´s hard dick. The rest of their night was spent together enjoying the mutual groaning, contact and that lovely exchange of fluids… Sooner than they could even notice both were exhausted, sticky and sleepy…

“Zzzzz…. Zzzzz…” Manuel and Bull slept like a log that night. Everything was in calm, quietly. Nothing would change what happened in that room. No threats were menacing them. Bull was sleeping with a clear smile on his face. His desire become true. It was an emotional and passionate night that Bull wouldn´t never forget… except for one thing. 

“Ughh!! Nnnngggh!!! What!! Katoh!!” Bull´s rest was assaulted by something. Or maybe someone? During the night Iron Bull began to have really weird visions. Vague, bizarre and unpleasant images to experience for sure. He had a weird dream in which he could only see red fangs sinking on the upper left part of his face. They were thin, sharp and filled with a strange liquid. Was that really a dream? Bull couldn´t control anything what was going on there. It was getting really painful. As if something was wreaking havoc on his face. Slashing, crunching repeatedly and violently, making a whole mess of blood. It was just too real to be only a dream… However it was even more strange that all these feelings, sensations prevented Bull from waking up. Was he forced to fell that pain? Why? What was attacking him? Bull´s heart began to beat faster… and yet Manuel didn´t feel anything. He didn´t wake up. Eventually those dreams disappeared during the course of the night…

The next morning. 

The light of the sun could be seen through the windows. Hard-workers, business-men and everybody else woke up early to continue with their lives. The servants also did…

“Morning! Yawwnn! Did you sleep well?” Connard asked. 

“I suppose I did! Hey! Did you feel something during the night?” Phira questioned him. 

“Such as…” Connard replied. 

“An earth shake! I swear I felt scared at the beginning! For an instant I thought it would break apart the mansion!” She explained gathering things in a basket. 

“Mmm… Wait… now you brought that up… in the middle of my sleep I found myself laying on the floor… I didn´t give it much importance… A tremor huh…” Connard wondered. 

“I am sure that´s why you ended out of the bed! Anyway… as long it doesn´t return everything will be fine…” Phira looked at Manuel´s and Bull´s bedroom. “They haven´t waken up yet. Let´s have breakfast first then!” 

Manuel continued sleeping embracing his favorite pillow: his bara boyfriend. Iron Bull for his part woke up slowly. He looked at the room, at the light coming from the windows, the clothes on the floor. Suddenly he started to examine his face. There were no signs of wounds. He wanted to be sure. Iron Bull removed Manuel carefully from his own embrace and allowed him to sleep more. He put his eye-patch on again and walked silently to the mirror in the room. 

“My face is normal… What the fuck was that dream? Shit… that pain. I should tell Manuel later…” Bull looked at Manuel for a while. Bull then noticed something was weird. Each time his right eye twitched he felt something making a similar move in the left side. “Great, my dead eye is freaking out… Not funny.” Iron Bull could feel it happening again and again. “Grrr… If this is a dream, is really hurtful.” Iron Bull removed the eye-patch and looked at the mirror again. “!!!” Bull gasped and ran to the balcony out of a sudden. 

Minutes later Manuel woke up noticing that the bed was rather empty “Mmmm… Bull? Where are you…?” He opened the eyes and saw the balcony wide open. Now he took some clothes and he found Iron Bull. “What are you doing there? Is everything ok?” 

Bull didn´t say anything. He looked at his Kadan locking his sight. Manuel reacted in shock.“What´s happening? Is this real?” There was no doubt. He could see another beautiful vivid hazel green eye on the left side of his face. 

Iron Bull in response smiled from ear to ear and embraced Manuel with one arm. “I don´t get it either but… this is the beginning of something new for me… well us.” Manuel kissed that eye to be sure. Yes, it was there. Gorgeous as the other. His guilt, concerns disappeared. A great feeling of tranquility invaded him. Both were now under the same conditions. Bull kissed and hugged Manuel strongly rejoicing with the good news! Finally he picked up the eye patch and displayed it to Manuel. “Guess what. Kadan?” 

“That´s useless. Isn´t it?” Manuel replied fondly. 

“Yes, I don´t need this anymore…” Bull answered throwing the eye-patch away. At last he was completely ready to forget the bad stuff from the past and now he and his Kadan would enjoy the new stage of their life. 

Until the next time! 


End file.
